Harry Potter et le coeur d'or
by kermittounette
Summary: COMPLETE Dernière année d'Harry a Poudlard, Voldemort est plus fort que jamais et c'est avec la complicité de ses amis qu'il tentera l'impossible. Il trouvera l'amour et aura a faire des choix difficiles...
1. Harry Potter

Chapitre 1  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Ce jour-là à la gare de King's Cross, il faisait un temps superbe. Il y avait beaucoup plus de monde qu'à l'ordinaire et peu de gens savaient pourquoi, sauf les sorciers bien entendu. C'était la fin de l'été, le début de la dernière année scolaire à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. Harry regardait avec nostalgie ce lieu, premier signe de libération pour lui, et peinait de tout terminer cette année.  
  
Il repensait aux six dernières années passées dans cette école avec ses nombreux amis. D'abord en première année Harry aida Dumbledore à protéger la pierre Philosophale que voulait Voldemort, en deuxième année il a trouvé à l'aide de ses amis Ron et Hermione la chambre des secrets et empêché Tom Jedusor alias Voldemort à sacrifier tous les Moldus. En troisième année, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la retrouvaille de son parrain, du professeur Lupin et surtout d'avoir réussi un superbe Patronus. Rien de plus difficile que la quatrième année avec le tournoi des trois sorciers, la coupe de feu, le retour de Voldemort au sommet, à la rencontre des autres écoles de sorcellerie. Les deux dernières années avaient été ponctuées de meurtres par ici et par-là, notamment le jeune fan Denis Crivey en voulant protéger Harry. Ce dernier avait réussi à trouver une flamme verte qui ne donna aucun résultat sur Voldemort et s'était allié à l'ordre du phénix pour nommer un nouveau ministre de la magie, nul autre qu'Arthur Weasley.  
  
Harry savait que la sécurité de Poudlard avait toujours été menacée, Dumbledore dans les parages ou pas. Voldemort tentait de récupérer le monde et le seul endroit qu'il lui échappait toujours était Poudlard justement. Harry avait promis une fois qu'il serait toujours là pour protéger les autres mais il savait que rester dans cette école constituait un danger important pour les autres élèves, cependant Hermione et Ron réussissaient à le convaincre du contraire.  
  
Assis à bord du train, il sortit sa baguette magique et la contempla : elle lui était tellement utile et si belle ! Pourtant, sa s?ur avait fait cette cicatrice au front d'Harry, créant ainsi sa célébrité. Quelqu'un cognait à la porte, c'était Cho Chang. Elle lui avait promis qu'elle reviendrait le voir au début de l'année car elle s'en irait loin pour travailler par la suite. Cho avait terminé ses études l'an dernier et elle avait été le coup de c?ur d'Harry pendant ses dernières années d'études. Jamais ils avaient fini par sortir ensemble car Harry était trop gêné pour lui avouer quoi que ce soit et avait fini par tout oublier car Cho n'oubliait toujours pas Cédric, mort dans le tournoi des Trois Sorciers tué par Voldemort.  
  
Quand Cho sortit, Harry ne put s'empêcher au nombre de fois qu'il avait demandé conseil à Hermione pour l'aider à se débrouiller avec elle. Elle lui avait donné des trucs sans jamais broncher, ses yeux le regardaient avec une tristesse infinie. Harry savait que Ron était amoureux d'elle mais qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Ron n'avait jamais oublié ses sentiments et il était jaloux de Krum mais Hermione n'avait jamais rien fait avec Krum.  
  
Ron arriva en premier. Il était devenu très grand, toujours aussi maigre alors qu'Harry était devenu un bel homme musclé. Il tenait à la main la Gazette des Sorciers et il avait l'air surexcité.  
  
Harry ! Regarde ça ! Mon père est réélu pour une deuxième fois de suite ! Et il a choisi Percy comme assistant ! Je savais que ton père allait être réélu, dit Harry en souriant, Dumbledore à fait une campagne en son nom ! Il ne pouvait pas perdre ! Je sais, dit-il, c'est. oh !  
  
Il s'arrêta de parler net et avait une expression bizarre dans la figure. En se retournant, Harry vit la cause de cette muette façon de Ron.  
  
Salut Hermione !  
  
Hermione était fille de Moldue mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être la plus intelligente de la classe, et même de l'école en entier ! Elle avait des cheveux en chamaille brun clair, presque orangés et un ton autoritaire. Hermione était préfète depuis deux ans, elle savait qu'elle allait être nommée préfète en chef cette année. Harry vit qu'elle avait les cheveux lisses, un peu comme au bal de Noël à l'époque du tournoi des trois sorciers et elle répétait l'exploit à chaque année lors du même bal annuel. Cette année, on dirait qu'elle est encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était, Ron la regardait d'une drôle de manière.  
  
Salut Harry ! Bonjour Ron ! Sa.a..a.lut !  
  
Ron ne savait plus trop quoi dire, il était émerveillé, en état de choc devant la beauté révélée d'Hermione. Elle s'assied près de Harry et le train partit en direction de Poudlard.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient de retour à Poudlard, la « maison » de Harry. Même s'il avait vécu avec Madame Figgs durant les deux dernières années le libérant ainsi des Dursleys, il se sentait beaucoup plus chez lui à Poudlard que n'importe où ailleurs. Après la cérémonie de la répartition et le banquet du début d'année, Hermione partit avec les nouveaux pour leur montrer l'école et la chambre commune, laissant Harry et Ron seuls.  
  
Je te jure Harry, je n'arrive pas à me l'enlever de la tête. C'était la même chose avec Cho, Ron, dit Harry, un soupçon de tristesse dans sa voix. Oui mais Hermione est accessible elle. Elle t'a dit qu'elle ne t'aimait pas, essaie de vivre avec. Ouais ouais.  
  
Ron était à l'envers, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il y avait cependant quelque chose pour l'aider, les entraînements de Quidditch. Il était gardien depuis deux ans et trois fois par semaine il s'entraînait avec ses frères. Cette année, ce sont les membres de l'équipe qui ont proposé de l'aider. Il partit donc pour réviser ses dernières stratégies. Harry en profita pour retourner dans la chambre commune des Gryffondors.  
  
« Ron dit vrai, pensa Harry, Cho est inaccessible. Il faut que je l'accepte ». Il tentait de trouver les raisons de son amour pour elle : quand elle était près de lui, il se sentait bien, il aimait sa compagnie ; était-ce suffisant pour dire qu'il était amoureux ? Il éprouvait une étrange sensation quand il la regardait mais il savait qu'elle aimait Cédric et qu'elle reviendrait enseigner ici seulement pour le voir car il est le fantôme de Poufsouffle. Il tentait de comparer Cho à Hermione pour voir son sentiment : il était bien avec les deux filles, il aimait leur compagnie, mais il ne ressentait rien de bizarre quand il était près d'Hermione, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Comme s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte quelques années auparavant qu'elle était une fille !  
  
Harry resta un bon moment près du feu et s'endormit. Il fit un rêve étrange. La forêt interdite brûlait et Voldemort riait aux éclats. Il entendit une formule et pris la main d'Hermione pour courir. Il courrait aussi vite que possible mais Hermione traînait derrière lui. Il la poussa par en avant et soudain le feu s'abattit sur lui.  
  
Harry ?  
  
Il sursauta à son réveil en se touchant les mains pour voir si elles étaient intactes.  
  
Tu es tout en sueur Harry. Je me demande à quoi tu as rêvé.  
  
C'était Hermione qui lui parlait. Elle s'était assise près de lui. Elle souriait et paraissait contente. Harry se redressa et s'assied à son tour. Hermione se pencha contre son épaule et lui dit :  
  
Comme je suis contente Harry ! J'y suis arrivée ! J'ai toujours voulu devenir préfète en chef et je le suis. J'ai l'impression que ma vie va de mieux en mieux et que rien ne peut m'arrêter. Chère Hermione, dit Harry, tu as tellement confiance en toi que j'en tremble ! Tu es si parfaite !  
  
À ces mots, elle se redressa et le regarda avec intensité. Il savait qu'elle allait lui parler de Cho. À chaque fois qu'Harry disait à Hermione qu'elle était parfaite, il pensait à Cho car c'est la phrase qu'il lui a dite si souvent. Hermione n'aimait pas être comparée à personne, encore moins à Cho mais Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi.  
  
Je sais Harry, mais je ne battrai jamais Cho pas vrai ? Heu. Qu'importe, je suis heureuse ce soir. merci quand même.  
  
Comme elle le faisait si souvent, elle embrassa Harry sur la joue avant de s'enfouir la tête sur son épaule et en lui prenant la main, elle soupira :  
  
Rien pas même Cho ne pourrait briser cette septième année pour moi. C'est trop important pour ma carrière cette année. Tu sais que j'ai toujours voulu remplacer le professeur McGonagall qui prendra sa retraite à la fin de l'année et j'y ARRIVERAI !  
  
Harry sourit de plus belle et approcha la main d'Hermione qui était toujours dans la sienne près de sa bouche et la baisa tendrement.  
  
J'en suis sur Hermione !  
  
Il se passa quelque chose d'étrange. Harry fut traversé par un courant électrique le long de sa colonne lorsque Hermione embrassa la main d'Harry à son tour. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé une telle sensation, pas même près de Cho. Il vit l'épaule d'Hermione à moitié découverte et contempla sa peau. Il embrassa tendrement son épaule, sur cette peau si douce et fine. Hermione se releva et regarda Harry avec des yeux brillants :  
  
Bonne nuit Harry.  
  
Elle lui sourit de plus belle et parti en lui soufflant un baiser dans sa direction. Il était estomaqué, il n'avait jamais remarqué : il était amoureux d'Hermione. Ce courant électrique l'avait déjà traversé avec elle mais jamais aussi fort, d'ailleurs c'était seulement avec elle ! 


	2. Hermione Granger

Chapitre 2  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Le chant des oiseaux tira Hermione hors du lit. En se retournant en direction de la fenêtre, elle se plissa les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglée par le soleil. Elle s'approcha lentement et ouvrit la fenêtre en respirant l'air frais qui entourait le château en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. Oui, tout la réjouissait : elle était préfète en chef, c'était sa dernière année à Poudlard et surtout, elle avait eu une offre d'emploi pour remplacer le professeur McGonagall à la fin de l'année et elle avait réussi à dire cet été à Victor Krum qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. En fait, Hermione voyait en lui un grand ami mais son c?ur était possédé par un autre. C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose qui lui manquait, à part évidemment le fait que Voldemort soit toujours libre dans les parages, plus fort et plus avare de pouvoir que jamais.  
  
Pourtant, elle aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête hier. Elle était dans les bras de celui qu'elle aime, si seulement il le savait ! Il croit qu'elle est sa meilleure amie mais elle est secrètement amoureuse de lui depuis ses tout début à Poudlard. Tout en lui la faisait craquer : son intelligence, sa force, son courage, son goût pour le danger et surtout, ses beaux yeux verts où il fait bon de se perdre. Il était irrésistible mais pour lui seule Cho comptait. Combien de fois lui a-t-il demandé comment faire avec elle ! Elle avait toujours tenté par ses réponses évasives de le repousser d'elle mais cela n'avait jamais marché.  
  
Elle s'habilla lentement, fière de mettre son insigne de préfet. En se regardant dans son miroir, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait beaucoup changée elle aussi durant ces années : elle avait grandi, pris énormément de maturité, ses yeux bruns se mettaient facilement en valeur et son sourire était devenu croquant. Cette année, elle s'est dit qu'elle voulait être coquette plus souvent, alors les cheveux seront plus souvent lisses et bien peignés que tout échevelés. Ce matin, elle avait envie d'épater la galerie, comme elle l'avait fait à chaque bal de Noël et hier. Elle savait que cela marchait toujours, Ron la regardait d'une façon agréable et Harry n'avait pas l'air insensible, quoi qu'il ne le montrait pas aussi bien que Ron et les autres.  
  
En se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, elle aperçut Ginny qui avait de la difficulté avec son chandail.  
  
Hé ! Ginny !  
  
Oh salut Herm, dit-elle, comment vas-tu ?  
  
Bien, répondit-elle. On dirait que tu as de la difficulté avec ça.  
  
Ouais on dirait qu'il reste collé à la peau.  
  
Hermione prit sa baguette, prononça une formule et aussitôt le chandail était correct. Elle regarda Ginny avec un grand sourire.  
  
Merci, dit Ginny.  
  
Il n'y a pas de quoi ma chère !  
  
Tu as l'air bien heureuse  
  
Je le suis, dit Hermione en ramenant sa robe près de sa taille.  
  
Ginny la regarda avec un air mystérieux avant de lui lancer :  
  
Il n'y aurait pas un gars là-dessous ?  
  
Non mais vraiment !  
  
Hermione était insultée, elle retourna vivement la tête avant de s'en aller d'un pas décidé. « Mais pour qui cette Ginny Weasley se prend elle pour dire des choses comme ça ? », pensa-t-elle. Elle était furieuse, jamais personne ne lui avait fait cette remarque, sachant trop bien que ce qui la rendait de bonne humeur était souvent ses notes et son rendement scolaire, pas plus. Ginny avait vu juste dans son jeu, elle avait deviné. Bien sur, elle a du être au courant qu'elle aimait quelqu'un car pas plus tard qu'en août dernier, au terrier, la maison des Weasley où Hermione et Harry ont passé leur deux dernières semaines de vacances, Ron avait avoué ses sentiments à Hermione et celle ci lui avait dit qu'elle avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa mire. Ginny devait être fâchée parce qu'elle avait dit non à son frère et elle voulait se venger, voilà tout ! Pour encore mieux cacher son jeu, Ron avait demandé si c'était Krum et elle s'était contentée d'un sourire en coin, lui laissant croire que c'était ça. Harry et Ron n'étaient pas au courant qu'elle n'était pas avec Krum.  
  
Après cette petite réflexion, Hermione avait rejoint Harry et Ron à la Grande Salle avant le début des cours. Elle s'assied et commença à déguster un plat d'?ufs rôtis en étudiant un peu.  
  
Relax Herm, on est juste au début de l'année, dit Ron, perplexe en la regardant travailler ainsi en mangeant.  
  
Ron, dit-elle, exaspérée, tu le sais, je n'ai pas une seconde à perdre.  
  
Ah oui bien sur, dit-il en recomptant ses cartes des sorciers célèbres. On le sait, tu n'auras plus de temps pour nous avec ces responsabilités de préfète en chef et de future enseignante à Poudlard !  
  
Hermione le regarda en le fusillant du regard, sans ajouter un mot.  
  
Relax Ron, dit Harry en souriant, notre petite Hermione aura toujours du temps pour ses amis, du moins je l'espère.  
  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui en lui renvoyant son sourire. « Il est si beau, pensa-t-elle, si seulement il savait ! ».  
  
Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-elle en leur prenant la main, je serai toujours là pour vous deux.  
  
Je te pardonne à une condition, dit Ron l'air malin, il faudra nous laisser la permission d'aller prendre un bain dans la salle des préfets de temps en temps !  
  
Hermione rit affectueusement en regardant son ami. Elle fit un léger oui de la tête en faisant tournoyer ses cheveux. Elle savait que Ron restait bouche bée quand ses cheveux lui frôlaient le visage. Elle faisait ça pour le taquiner et cela marchait toujours.  
  
En route vers le cours de métamorphose, ils rencontrèrent Neville et Seamus, deux amis d'Hermione, Harry et Ron. Pendant que Seamus et Harry s'échangeaient leur souvenirs d'été, Ron faisait de même avec Neville et Hermione était entre Ron et Harry. Elle souriait encore et elle s'approcha de Harry. Elle pouvait sentir son doux parfum, celui qu'elle aimait tant lorsqu'elle se penchait vers lui et qu'il la prenait dans ses bras comme la veille près du feu. Ils entrèrent dans le cours et ils aperçurent le professeur McGonagall près du bureau, métamorphosée en chat.  
  
Le reste de la journée a été sans fracas, le cours de botanique et de défense contre les forces du mal avaient bien été. Le soir venu, les trois camarades sont allés rendre visite à Hagrid, idée de reprendre leurs vieilles habitudes. Hermione avait décidé de les accompagner malgré le fait qu'elle devait surveiller les élèves dans la chambre commune. Elle avait laissé le travail à Lavande Brown. Les deux étaient amies depuis longtemps et Lavande savait qu'Hermione était très liée à Hagrid alors elle pouvait comprendre.  
  
Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Hagrid les saluer de loin. Ils entrèrent dans sa maison avec lui et il leur servit une bonne tasse de thé avec des biscuits. Hermione avait partagé une chaise avec Harry car Crockdur en avait une pour lui seul et Ron avait l'autre de libre. Elle pouvait sentir le dos d'Harry collé sur le sien et ceci lui donnait des frissons. Elle se sentait si bien près de lui ! Elle se promit à ce moment là que quoi qu'il arrive, elle allait lui avouer ses sentiments à son égard vers la fin de l'année, elle n'en pouvait plus de se retenir. Un secret comme celui là est très difficile à garder, jamais elle ne l'avait partagé à qui que ce soit, même pas à Lavande, encore moins à Krum !  
  
De retour à la salle commune, Harry et Ron étaient fatigués et voulaient aller se coucher.  
  
Bonne nuit Herm, dit Ron en lui embrassant la joue, fais de beaux rêves.  
  
Merci, toi aussi.  
  
Il monta alors aussi rapidement qu'il le faisait sur son nouveau balais de Quidditch que lui avait offert son père. Harry la regarda avant de lui dire  
  
Bonne nuit Hermione  
  
Bonne nuit à toi aussi Harry, lui répondit elle avec une voix plus douce qu'à l'ordinaire.  
  
Il lui prit la main avant de l'embrasser discrètement sur le front. Elle le regarda monter tranquillement les marches et il ne détachait pas ses yeux des siens. Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, elle sourit en elle-même et se laissa choir sur le fauteuil en face du feu, exactement au même endroit où la veille elle était si confortablement dans les bras de Harry.  
  
Décidément la vie était autre chose qu'un bon rendement scolaire. Hermione se rendait maintenant compte de tout le temps qu'elle avait pris pour aller à la bibliothèque pour étudier au lieu de se rapprocher encore plus de Harry pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Qu'importe, il ne lui restait qu'un an, après elle pourrait avoir tout le temps qu'elle veut pour lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait rêvé de lui avouer en secret.  
  
Être préfète en chef n'est pas facile, être amoureuse de Harry Potter l'est encore moins.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0  
  
Fin du 2e chapitre. j'espere que vous avez apprécier. Review stp, cela m'aide a continuer ! 


	3. La cicatrice

Chapitre 3  
  
La cicatrice  
  
Le feu était immense autour de lui, il faisait extrêmement chaud. Il entendait un rire sonore bruyant qui glaçait le sang mais il ne pouvait savoir d'où cela venait. Les flammes se rapprochaient de lui sans lui laisser aucun chemin de libre. Soudain il aperçut Hermione derrière lui qui était paralysée par la peur.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Harry, dit-elle en tirant sa manche.  
  
J'en sais rien, tu n'as aucune formule pour nous aider?  
  
Ils entendirent un cri d'oiseau qui semblait se rapprocher d'eux et Harry put distinguer Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore qui lui avait sauvé la vie quelques années auparavant. Harry courut en direction du Phénix, tenant la main d'Hermione qui tentait de se convaincre que ses jambes ne pouvaient être si lourdes. Soudain, une lumière verte jaillit de nulle part et fit écraser Fumseck. « NON! », pensa Harry. À ce moment, il se réveilla, en douleur.  
  
Il tenait sa cicatrice à deux mains tellement elle lui faisait mal, il hurlait de douleur, réveillant Ron. Il avait fait le même rêve étrange que lors de la première soirée lors de son retour à Poudlard mais on dirait qu'il était un peu plus clair. Décidément, cette cicatrice l'averti d'un grand danger.  
  
Harry, ça va, dit Ron qui venait de le rejoindre.  
  
Oui Ron ça va. La douleur avait diminué d'intensité.  
  
Pourtant à t'entendre on jurerait que tu sais qui était ici.  
  
Harry ne rajouta rien, il préférait garder cela pour lui car il devait en parler à Dumbledore avant d'affoler qui que ce soit. Il ne dormit plus de la nuit, préférant s'asseoir près de sa fenêtre et contempler la lune qui brillait sur la forêt interdite.  
  
Il ne comprenait absolument rien, sa cicatrice ne lui avait pas fait de mal depuis tant de mois qu'il croyait presque qu'il était en sûreté. Non, il savait que cette idée ne pouvait pas l'habiter, jamais il ne serait en sécurité, peu importe où il soit, ici ou ailleurs. Il tenta de déchiffrer ce rêve, mais il ne comprenait pas comment il avait fait pour se retrouver dans cette forêt et surtout comment Fumseck avait pu s'approcher de lui et, encore plus grave, pourquoi était-ce SEULEMENT Hermione qui était à ses côtés?  
  
Le lendemain, il se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore où il pourrait tout raconter et exprimer ses craintes. Il rencontra sur son chemin son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Remus Lupin.  
  
Harry, dit-il, comment vas-tu?  
  
Bien, mentit Harry, et toi? Que fais-tu ici?  
  
Il regarda derrière lui et vit un gros chien noir, sûrement Patmol, son parrain. Il était maintenant libre depuis que les détraqueurs avaient déserté la prison d'Azkaban et il vivait chez Miss. Figgs avec Harry depuis deux ans.  
  
Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu viendrais ici aujourd'hui, dit Harry en regardant le chien.  
  
À ce moment, le chien se transforma en Sirius, qui avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit.  
  
Désolé Harry, dit-il en s'essuyant le manteau, je ne savais pas moi-même que j'allais venir, c'est Remus qui me l'a dit par hibou ce matin même!  
  
Nous montons voir Dumbledore, dit Lupin en pointant la statue, tu viens avec nous Harry?  
  
Avec plaisir, dit-il en souriant.  
  
Ils montèrent dans l'escalier qui s'était révélé après que Sirius eu dit le mot de passe et ils virent tout en haut Fumseck qui était perché sur son perchoir et Dumbledore assis derrière son bureau.  
  
Bonjour Sirius, bonjour Remus, dit Dumbledore en plissant les yeux. C'est Harry qui se trouve derrière vous?  
  
Oui professeur, répondit Harry en s'avançant, je voulais vous rencontrer ce matin. J'ai fait un drôle de rêve.  
  
Raconte Harry, dit Dumbledore, Sirius et Remus font partie de l'ordre du Phénix, tu sais, ce dont je t'avais parlé il y a deux ans.  
  
Oui très bien professeur, répondit Harry en baissant la tête.  
  
L'ordre du Phénix était composé de grands sorciers pour protéger Harry et surtout pour tenter de faire disparaître Voldemort à jamais. Ils étaient douze mais il n'en reste plus que six, les autres ont été tués par Voldemort. Il restait Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Abella Figgs et Severus Rogue ( Eh oui, Rogue avait été promu pour le protéger, il avait été jadis amoureux de Lily Potter mais depuis que Harry était au courant, on dirait que son professeur de potions s'acharnait plus que jamais sur lui). Il s'en voulait d'être la cause de tous ces meurtres mais il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il serait le seul à survivre d'un sortilège d'Avada Kedavra et il n'en était même pas conscient!  
  
Il parla de son rêve sans oublier aucun détail, comme s'il les revivait, il n'oublia pas de mentionner Hermione ni Fumseck. Dumbledore fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants avant de déclarer :  
  
Je crois que son heure est venue Harry, dit-il en se prenant le menton, il en a assez d'attendre, c'est le seul lieu qu'il n'a pas encore contrôlé, qu'il n'a pas encore tué. Il doit être dans les parages et ses adeptes doivent le suivre aussi. Il faudra faire très attention à Hermione, tu devrais lui raconter le rêve car je crois qu'elle et toi allez être les élus pour tenter de le défaire.  
  
Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, la vie d'Hermione était donc entre ses mains. La vie de celle qu'il aime dépend de la sienne. Il ne voulait pas lui raconter ce rêve, elle qui était si heureuse!  
  
Hermione se promenait dehors avec Ron alors que le temps était frais et doux. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle allait devoir affronter Voldemort et elle ne savait pas non plus que sa vie et celle de Harry allaient être bombardés dans les jours qui vont suivre. Tandis qu'ils longeaient la forêt interdite, Ron tentait de se rapprocher d'Hermione.  
  
Hum. Hermione?  
  
Quoi, dit-elle surprise.  
  
Comment va Vicky?  
  
Elle avait horreur de ce nom là car elle savait que quand Ron le prononçait, il était jaloux de Viktor. Elle le regarda méchamment avant de poursuivre.  
  
Ron, arrête de l'appeler comme ça!  
  
Peu importe, dit-il.  
  
Non mais vraiment!  
  
Hermione! J'ai dit que j'étais désolé!  
  
Ok, ça va, dit-elle en soupirant, il va bien si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.  
  
Ron n'osait pas faire d'autre commentaire, quand il parlait de Viktor le sang lui bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Hermione continua de marcher sans se soucier des sentiments qu'elle provoquait en Ron, bien qu'elle savait qu'il était encore amoureux d'elle mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Soudain, ils entendirent une explosion dans la forêt.  
  
Tu as entendu, dit Hermione s'arrêtant net.  
  
Oui, allons voir ça.  
  
Mais, Ron!  
  
Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Ron l'entraîna par la main dans la forêt. Ils marchaient silencieusement en tentant de repérer l'endroit de la détonation mais ils n'entendaient rien. En continuant de marcher, Hermione regarda vers sa droite et vit un animal par terre, couvert de sang. C'était un centaure, il ne pouvait plus se lever. Hermione vit deux chevaux s'approcher d'eux et elle entraîna Ron derrière un arbre.  
  
Ils virent passer les chevaux qui filaient à toute allure vers le fond de la forêt. Hermione aperçut sur les chevaux noirs deux hommes tout vêtus de noir et elle n'eut pas de difficulté à trouver qui c'était.  
  
Filez vous deux, dit le centaure dans un dernier effort, la forêt n'est plus un lieu sur.  
  
Ce sont des mangemorts, dit Hermione, affolée.  
  
Oui, dit le centaure, et ils veulent s'approcher encore plus près du château.  
  
Hermione se pencha vers lui et Ron, incrédule, restait derrière l'arbre sans bouger.  
  
Qu'est ce qu'ils voulaient, dit Hermione.  
  
Ils veulent savoir où est monsieur Potter, dit le centaure en concentrant sa respiration, nous essayons de protéger le château mais j'ai été le seul piégé. Poudlard n'est plus un lieu sur non plus, partez d'ici.  
  
La tête du centaure tomba à la renverse, il avait rendu l'âme. Ron pris la main d'Hermione qui continuait de regarder la scène et ils partirent en direction du château.  
  
Allons avertir Harry, dit Ron.  
  
Hermione ne rajouta rien en contentant de pencher la tête. Son amour n'était plus en sûreté ici, elle le savait mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, elle allait le protéger. Soudain, elle se rendit compte que son année allait être plus mouvementée que jamais auparavant. 


	4. Serpentards

Merci a tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire et qui me font des reviews, elles me servent à publier encore plus vite ces autres chapitres ! Au menu, un cours de potion et la préfète en chef à l'action !  
Chapitre 4  
  
Serpentards  
Les mois avaient passé, Harry avait été mis au courant de l'agression des mangemorts sur le centaure mais il s'était refusé à parler de son rêve à Hermione. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait plus refait depuis cette fameuse journée, sa cicatrice n'avait fait aucun mal non plus. Il n'était plus seul, il avait toujours quelqu'un près de lui pour l'aider s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, si ce n'était pas Ron ni Hermione il y avait Neville, Seamus, Dean et parfois même certains professeurs et Ginny.  
  
Ce matin, il avait de la difficulté à se traîner hors du lit, il était tellement fatigué de son long entraînement de la veille. La saison de Quidditch débutait le mois prochain et Harry, comme capitaine de l'équipe de Griffondor, devait s'assurer que l'équipe était prête. Après tout, ce match allait avoir lieu face aux Serpentards et surtout Malefoy alors pas question pour Harry et Ron de perdre ce match! Il put finalement sortir du lit, s'habilla à la hâte et rejoignit Ron pour se rendre directement au cours de Potions avec nul autre que le professeur Rogue.  
  
Rendu au cours, Harry repéra Hermione assise près de la fenêtre et remarqua qu'elle ne les regardait pas. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, se pencha à la hauteur de son oreille avant de lui dire :  
  
C'est intéressant dehors?  
  
Hermione sursauta avant de se retourner et Harry sifflait comme pour signifier que ce n'était pas lui.  
  
Ron, ce n'était pas drôle, je ne dors pas beaucoup de ces temps ci, dit- elle d'un souffle, je dois étudier.  
  
Ça on le sait, dit-il, mais je ne t'ai rien fait.  
  
Elle ne put rajouter un mot, Rogue entrait à ce moment même. Aucun Griffondor n'aimait le professeur de potions, les élèves étaient toujours sur les talons puisqu'il enlevait souvent des points pour rien. Quand Malefoy riait ou faisait des bêtises, Rogue ne bronchait pas évidemment, il était le directeur des Serpentards et semblait les favoriser puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas pouvoir gagner des points tout seuls! Au Quidditch, l'équipe s'était ridiculisée durant les deux dernières années étant incapable de gagner un seul match, soit depuis le départ du capitaine, Marcus Flint.  
  
Harry était assis près d'Hermione et Ron partageait son bureau avec Neville pour l'aider car voyez-vous, Rogue s'acharnait beaucoup sur Neville car il était moins brillant et enlevait des points si Hermione l'aidait! Décidément, rien n'était juste dans cette classe pour les Griffondors. Malefoy était assis très loin de Harry mais il arrivait toujours à le faire sortir de ses gonds avec toutes les niaiseries qu'il pouvait faire.  
  
Il est maintenant temps de passer à l'étape suivante, dit Rogue tout en regardant Harry sans le quitter des yeux, vous allez maintenant concocter une potion de gigantisme. Cette potion permet à quiconque la boit de doubler de poids, de volume et de hauteur. Nous l'essayerons sur quelqu'un à la fin du cours. Il regardait à présent Neville et Harry sut immédiatement que c'est lui qui allait tester la potion, comme d'habitude. Maintenant prenez vos livres à la page 213.  
  
Hermione ne travaillait pas souvent avec Harry car il était avec Ron mais cette fois ils n'avaient guère le choix; Seamus n'était pas la. Harry commença à couper les ingrédients alors qu'Hermione préparait le reste de la potion. Harry prit son couteau, hacha tranquillement ses ingrédients et quand il eut terminé, il ramassa les morceaux qui étaient tombés par terre. Il se releva et quand il voulu prendre les morceaux sur le bureau, sa main était sur quelque chose de doux.  
  
Il regarda et vit qu'il était sur la main d'Hermione qui avait décidé de prendre les ingrédients pour les mettre dans la potion. Harry la regarda, elle rougit rapidement.  
  
D..D..Désolé, murmura-t-elle.  
  
Non, c'est moi, répondit-il.  
  
Il la regardait toujours en scrutant ses beaux yeux bruns. Il n'avait jamais pu contempler son visage comme il le faisait maintenant, il la trouvait si jolie avec ses cheveux qui lui descendaient sur le visage. Soudain, il regarda sa main et l'enleva, permettant à Hermione de ramasser les ingrédients et de les ajouter nerveusement à la potion. Harry ne dit plus un mot et Hermione continuait de le regarder comme s'il avait commis un crime. Il tentait de se concentrer sur la potion mais il en était incapable, Hermione occupait tout son esprit.  
  
À la fin du cours, Rogue donna un devoir très long. -s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-  
  
Hermione sortit du cours avec Lavande, elle était incapable de dire un mot. Elle était trop concentrée sur la situation précédente, Harry qui mettait la main sur la sienne. Sur le coup, elle était surprise mais elle s'est rendue compte que c'était agréable et le regard qu'il avait posé sur elle ne mentait pas, elle était moins moche qu'elle ne le pensait, du moins ce qu'Harry en pensait. Pourtant, durant toutes ces années, Harry ne s'était jamais gêné devant de tels gestes, il la prenait souvent dans ses bras, il se collait contre elle mais il ne ressentait rien. Elle était persuadée que cette fois ci, il avait ressenti quelque chose car son regard n'était pas le même que d'habitude.  
  
Ce soir, c'est elle qui doit surveiller la Grande Salle près de la porte d'entrée et elle aimait tant le faire, ceci lui donnait l'occasion de se montrer, tout le monde était vraiment sous sa direction. Elle ne se gênait pas pour enlever des points, peu importe à quelle maison l'élève appartenait. Ce soir là, Hermione avait un peu trop mangé et son estomac lui faisait mal. Elle aperçut un élève dans le corridor qui pleurnichait et elle ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher de lui. Il avait l'air perdu et il appartenait à Serdaigle d'après son insigne sur sa robe de sorcier. Hermione se pencha et lui demanda si tout allait bien mais il ne répondit pas. Elle parti donc dans la direction opposée mais l'élève se retourna.  
  
Je suis perdu, dit-il.  
  
Eh bien dis-moi où tu voulais aller et je vais te montrer où c'est, dit- elle en souriant.  
  
Je veux aller à la bibliothèque mais les escaliers changent toujours de direction et cela me mêle.  
  
Hermione sourit, elle connaissait ce lieu mieux que quiconque car elle était toujours là, elle était heureuse de voir que quelqu'un s'intéressait à ce lieu. En cours de route, il lui parlait de lui, il était en première année et ses parents étaient des moldus. Ils avaient été surpris de recevoir une lettre d'une école de sorcellerie mais n'avaient jamais douté du talent de leur fils. À mesure qu'ils approchaient des escaliers, il s'approchait d'elle et tentait toujours de s'en approcher de plus en plus.  
  
Elle lui lança un drôle de regard et lui demandait pourquoi il se collait comme ça et il lui répondit qu'il avait peur des fantômes même s'ils étaient gentils. Elle le trouvait bizarre mais elle ne pouvait quand même pas reprocher à quelqu'un d'avoir peur, elle le comprend. Si elle n'avait pas lu tous ces livres sur Poudlard, jamais elle n'aurait pu en première année voir toutes ces choses si inhabituelles dans le monde des moldus sans crier et sans avoir de cauchemars!  
  
Il s'appelait Jill et était très nerveux, il semblait totalement ne pas s'habituer à toutes ces différences et Hermione en était contrariée. À l'entrée de la bibliothèque, elle lui demanda s'il était correct. Soudain, il était très sur de lui et rejoignit ses amis assis dans le fond avant de lancer :  
  
C'est beau Granger, je savais que tu saurais où c'était, nous avions fait un pari entre premières années. Je lui ai parlé, vous me devez tous une bierrabeurre!  
  
Hermione repartie de l'autre côté en ruminant. On a pu entendre un gros : « NON MAIS VRAIMENT » et la voir piocher dans tous les pas qu'elle faisait. Elle s'était fait bêtement avoir par un élève de première année. Elle fit un demi-tour et retourna en direction de la bibliothèque avant de marcher en direction de Jill. Elle se pencha près de la table et elle lui dit en souriant :  
  
Oui tu m'as bien eu Jill, mais je ne sais pas si tu pourras racheter les cinquante points que tu viens de faire perdre aux Serdaigles avec toutes ces bierrabeures!  
  
Il était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, il était stupéfait par le geste qu'elle venait de faire. En revanche, Hermione souriait maintenant en marchant la tête haute, en pensant que plus personne ne pourrait l'avoir de cette manière car elle avait des pouvoirs très grands maintenant, pas seulement en matière de magie mais en autorité aussi. Elle remonta dans sa chambre commune, fière d'elle.  
  
Elle s'approcha de la cheminée et prit un des livres qui était là, comme par hasard il s'agissait du livre pour le cours de métamorphose pour les septième année. Elle l'ouvrit et scruta les pages avant de le refermer vivement. Elle n'avait pas envie d'étudier, juste d'aller se coucher.  
  
Eh bien, je crois que je n'ai jamais vu ça de toi, dit Harry derrière elle avec un sourire malin.  
  
Si tu savais comme les responsabilités de préfète en chef m'enlèvent de l'énergie!  
  
Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas Herm, ça sera plus difficile l'an prochain, dit Harry en riant.  
  
Très drôle!  
  
Hermione le contempla longuement avant de décider de monter et d'aller se coucher. Elle lui souhaita bonne nuit en lui prenant la main et la baisa. Il la regardait du même regard que durant le cours de potion, ce qui fit sourire Hermione. 


	5. Halloween L'homme au masque bleu

Bonjour! Voici le 5e chapitre, j'espere que vous allez aimer, ici pour les romantiques vous aurez votre dose dans ce bout de l'histoire et je vous remercie pour les reviews, continuez j'essaie d'aller le plus vite possible pour vous (  
Chapitre 5  
  
Halloween - L'homme au masque bleu  
  
Le mois d'octobre demeurait calme, tout était tranquille à l'école, on avait plus entendu parler de Voldemort depuis quelques temps et l'odeur de l'automne qui y régnait adoucissait les gestes et les regards des élèves. Harry s'entraînait beaucoup, le premier match de Quidditch avait lieu dans une dizaine de jours et l'Halloween était demain. Il avait resté surpris quand il avait vu l'affiche épinglée près de la Grosse Dame qui parlait d'un bal masqué.  
  
Harry savait que c'était le temps d'attirer Hermione, du moins de savoir un peu ce qu'elle pense de lui au-delà d'un ami. Le bal masqué donnait l'occasion justement de ne pas être reconnu et d'agir à sa guise, ce qui lui permettrait d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Il voulait la surprendre, ne pas se faire prendre et surtout, faire ce qu'il rêvait de faire, danser avec Hermione, être encore plus près d'elle, encore plus longtemps. Il tenta par tous les moyens de trouver un masque assez spécial pour ne pas être démasqué par l'élue de son c?ur.  
  
Tout d'abord, il fallait semer le doute sur son identité : il trouva dans sa malle une vieille paire de chaussures qu'il n'avait jamais mise à Poudlard et les cira, redonnant aux souliers leur couleur naturelle. Ensuite, il prit une de ses robes et lui lança un sort : elle devint bleue et méconnaissable. Il allait porter un masque mais il voulait être sur qu'elle ne le reconnaîtrait pas, ses yeux sont verts et c'est trop facile de savoir qui il est avec sa cicatrice qui prend beaucoup de place sur son front. Il avait trouvé dans un livre que Dumbledore lui avait donné une formule pour transformer un tas de cellules de la peau durant un certain temps. Elle agissait durant douze heures et pouvait couvrir toute sa cicatrice, lui donnait un front complètement libre. Il mit beaucoup de gel dans ses cheveux, lui qui ne mettait jamais rien, et tentait de les lisser par derrière. Il avait également appliqué une crème spéciale sur ses mains pour les rendre très belles et sans égratignures et pour éviter toute similarité, il changea de parfum. Ni Hermione ni Ron ne pourraient le reconnaître. Pour sa voix, il allait se contenter de chuchoter ou de l'élever légèrement pour ne pas créer de confusion.  
  
Il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle en croisant Crabbe et Goyle qui portaient chacun un petit masque au niveau des yeux. Lorsqu'ils le dépassèrent, Harry ressentit une petite douleur au niveau de la cicatrice mais ça devait être le fait qu'elle soit cachée. Il avait un masque bleu foncé et personne ne pourrait le reconnaître. Il était six heures, il avait caché sa cicatrice depuis trois heures cet après midi donc vers les trois heures, il devait se rendre dans la chambre commune. En entrant, il n'avait pas de difficulté à reconnaître Ron avec sa robe mauve et son petit masque à peine visible pour cacher le front, par contre il ne voyait pas Hermione nulle part. Il cherchait nerveusement et il vit Crabbe s'approcher de la table. Il avait de plus en plus mal, à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas dans sa direction sa cicatrice lui brûlait de plus en plus fort.  
  
Regarde Ron, dit Seamus près de lui, c'est Hermione.  
  
Harry se tourna la tête et vit dans la porte quelque chose de féerique. Il voyait une jeune fille vêtue de bleu ciel, une robe magnifique et elle avait un joli décolleté qui semblait attirer les yeux des gars de la foule, soudainement nombreux à regarder dans sa direction. Le seul qui n'avait pas levé les yeux fut Drago, sûrement préoccupé par son sang! Elle avait les cheveux lisses, légèrement plus pâles que d'habitude et elle avait un masque qui cachait le haut de son visage, elle avait les yeux savamment maquillés et son masque fait sur le long valorisaient ses cheveux qui lui couvraient une partie du menton. Hermione souriait, elle avait évidemment brodé son insigne de préfète en chef de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse la reconnaître. Harry en avait la bouche qui tombait presque par terre, heureusement son masque lui cachait presque tout le visage. Hermione s'approcha de Ron qui était encore sous le choc et lui demanda s'il avait vu Harry. Ce dernier lui répondit que non, elle avait l'air déçue.  
  
Harry passa la première partie de la soirée à regarder Hermione danser avec Dean, Seamus et Ron mais elle semblait distraite. Elle hochait nerveusement la tête et semblait chercher quelque chose qu'elle ne trouvait pas. Elle était exténuée et partit boire un verre, elle était tout près de Harry mais elle ne le savait pas! Lorsqu'elle prit une gorgée, Harry en profita pour se glisser derrière elle et lui prit la main. Il l'invita silencieusement à danser et elle le suivit. Harry s'approcha d'elle et lui mit une main sur la taille, l'autre dans sa main à elle. Il était si heureux de pouvoir enfin danser avec elle, lui qui en rêvait depuis le bal de Noël de l'an passé, bien sur il ne se doutait pas de ses sentiments mais il aurait voulu danser avec elle.  
  
Hermione souriait et ne le quittait pas des yeux, elle tentait de trouver désespérément qui c'était mais Harry gardait le silence. Il se contentait de s'approcher d'elle et glisser sa main dans son cou, elle avait collé sa tête contre sa poitrine et il pouvait sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux. Il soufflait légèrement dans son cou, provoquant en elle un frisson.  
  
-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-  
  
Hermione sentait le c?ur du jeune homme battre à tout rompre, elle était si bien sur sa poitrine. Elle s'imaginait à cet instant dans les bras d'Harry mais ça ne pouvait pas être lui, il ne sentait pas la même chose, elle le reconnaissait toujours. Ses yeux étaient verts mais aucune trace de cicatrice, il était totalement inconnu à ses yeux. Il avait de superbes mains fortes qui la serrait contre lui, elle aurait pu s'endormir dans ses bras.  
  
Ron, qui voyait toute la scène devant lui, jurait et n'était plus capable de regarder autre chose qu'Hermione et son admirateur. Il était jaloux, bien qu'il ne reconnu absolument pas le garçon qui était avec elle. Hermione lui faisait les gros yeux et alors il parti, furieux. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire, elle ne l'aimait pas et c'était ainsi, d'ailleurs à ce sujet. Le garçon avec qui elle était n'était pas Harry Potter et elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Elle se détacha tranquillement de lui et alla s'asseoir. Il la suivit, stupéfait par sa réaction et vint s'installer derrière elle. Il chuchotait à voix basse :  
  
Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?  
  
Elle ne reconnaissait pas ce timbre de voix, elle n'était même pas sûre d'avoir connu quelqu'un qui ressemblait à ça.  
  
Ce n'est pas toi, d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas qui tu es.  
  
Il ne dit rien et contentait de hocher la tête, sous l'énervement constant d'Hermione. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupirer, Harry ne s'était pas présenté au bal costumé. Elle croyait pouvoir obtenir sa chance ce soir, du moins tenter de tâter le terrain pour voir un peu comment il pense, s'il est encore toute pensée avec Cho ou s'il pense enfin à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle vit l'étranger sortir et se diriger vers la droite. Hermione ne voulait plus être ici, elle voulait être ailleurs, se perdre dans les bras d'Harry.  
  
Elle sortit de la Grande Salle et vit l'homme au masque bleu qui était dans un coin, penché, il semblait se tenir le ventre à deux mains. Elle courut vers lui et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable.  
  
Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.  
  
Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit-il, il avait une voix bien aiguë pour quelqu'un de son âge!  
  
Elle le regarda et vit soudain qu'il était rouge, comme s'il était blessé. Elle voulait enlever son masque pour voir ce qui ce passait mais dès qu'elle approcha la main de son visage, il détourna la tête et se leva d'un bond. Elle se releva elle aussi et elle avait un regard interrogateur. Des points d'interrogation se dessinaient facilement dans ses yeux et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.  
  
Allons faire un tour dehors, dit-il.  
  
Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, il l'entraîna à l'extérieur et elle vit que le paysage qui s'offrait à eux était magnifique. « Ça aurait été si romantique avec Harry », pensa-t-elle.  
  
Dis moi, lui dit-elle, je voudrais savoir qui tu es.  
  
Il était dos à la lune, Hermione ne pouvait pas voir les traits de son visage. Il soupira longuement avant de poursuivre.  
  
Tu sais, je ne peux pas te dire qui je suis, je dois absolument rester secret à propos de mon identité, c'est ce qui fait mon charme aux filles.  
  
Hermione partit à rire, elle ne savait pas qu'il était un tombeur de femme. Elle avait du mal à imagier cet homme en face d'elle en train de fricoter avec une fille, il commençait à l'intriguer drôlement. Soudain, il y eu un nuage qui passa et cacha la lune. À cet instant, il enleva son masque et s'approcha d'elle, il baissait le menton et la pris par la taille.  
  
Il l'embrassa tendrement, Hermione se croyait dans les bras d'Harry, c'est ce qu'elle s'imaginait et elle voulait que ce moment dure éperdument. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle se souviendrait toujours de ces lèvres si intéressantes qui partageait son premier baiser. Elle se sentait un peu coupable d'embrasser quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais à quoi bon? C'était le temps d'une soirée, après cela elle redeviendrait la Hermione que tout le monde connaissait. Cet homme, elle ne le reverrait probablement plus et c'était mieux ainsi. Elle souriait intérieurement en se disant qu'elle allait être que mieux préparée pour son premier baiser avec Harry. si seulement ça pouvait arriver!  
  
Ron les regardait de loin, le sang se glaçant dans ses veines, Hermione venait d'embrasser quelqu'un et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie. 


	6. Halloween Des mangemorts à Poudlard

Voici ce 6e chapitre tant attendu de vous tous, au menu cette fois une attaque et une Hermione qui essaie de se justifier ! Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, continuez de lire et de commenter, cela me donne énormément d'énergie pour continuer. A plus !  
  
kermittounette  
Chapitre 6  
  
Halloween - Des mangemorts à Poudlard  
Il venait tout juste de revenir dans la chambre commune, il était incapable de se défaire du sourire qui abritait son visage depuis qu'il avait quitté Hermione. Il se regardait dans le miroir et voyait que sa cicatrice était revenue, il se mit en pyjama et repensa à cette soirée. Il n'avait jamais embrassé personne mais il en avait tellement rêvé! Il ne croyait pas que ce serait son amie qu'il embrasserait en premier mais il était vraiment content de la tournure des événements. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son masque près de la grande salle et il devait à tout prix le retrouver.  
  
Sur son chemin, il vit Ron qui avait l'air fâché.  
  
Mon dieu, dit Harry, on dirait que tu t'es fait faire un coup bas ce soir.  
  
Ne m'en parle même pas! Je vais lui casser la gueule, disait Ron. D'ailleurs où étais-tu?  
  
J'avais trop mal au c?ur, dit Harry en regardant le sol, j'ai trop mangé je crois. Que s'est il passé?  
  
Elle a embrassé quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
Harry parut stupéfait l'espace d'un instant. Il avait été piégé par Ron sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.  
  
T.Tu connais le garçon?  
  
Il m'était totalement inconnu, dit Ron sans pitié. Il ne l'a pas lâché de la soirée mais je sais qu'il ne doit pas être loin, j'ai son masque.  
  
Avec horreur, Harry vit que Ron tenait dans ses mains son masque bleu. Il était trop tard pour aller le chercher, il savait qu'Hermione ne l'avait pas trouvé mais Ron était dans un état pitoyable. Il savait que cela allait être difficile entre lui et Ron mais pas à ce point! Soudain, une violente douleur se propagea dans sa tête. Sa cicatrice brûlait. Il hurlait.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry, demanda Ron, inquiet.  
  
Ma cicatrice me fait mal.  
  
Il vit Crabbe et Goyle pas très loin de la, ils riaient aux éclats. Harry se plissa les yeux et vit que les deux grandissaient rapidement et leurs visages se transformaient. Ils mirent une cagoule noire et prirent dans leurs mains leur baguette. Harry sauta sur Ron et l'entraîna plus loin.  
  
Qui c'était, dit Ron, sa lèvre inférieure tremblait.  
  
Des mangemorts, dit Harry avec dégoût. C'est pour ça que ma cicatrice fait si mal et le polynectar s'est affaibli.  
  
Ils virent passer les Mangemorts devant eux, ils avaient l'air de le chercher. Décidément, le centaure avait raison, Voldemort tenait à tout prix à tuer Harry, même jusqu'à envoyer des mangemorts à l'insu de Dumbledore. Au fait, Harry ne l'avait pas vu de la soirée, le professeur McGonagall a expliqué qu'il y avait une urgence au ministère. Harry savait que les deux hommes ne se gêneraient pas d'utiliser des sortilèges de magie noire pour parvenir à leur fin et il fallait les suivre.  
  
Harry et Ron les suivirent de près, toujours en tentant de rester le plus loin possible de leurs regards. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la chambre commune des Griffondors, Harry vit Hermione qui s'était immobilisée devant le tableau de la grosse dame, comme pétrifiée. Les deux mangemorts se trouvaient à quelques mètres et pointaient leur baguette sur elle. Harry fit volte face, ils leur cria quelque chose, il vit un des mangemorts se tourner rapidement, l'autre lança son sort avant de tourner les yeux en sa direction. Il se produisit une explosion près d'Hermione, elle fut emportée plus loin, elle avait perdu connaissance.  
  
Harry se retrouva face à face avec les mangemorts, Ron restait caché, toujours envahi par la surprise, ses jambes refusaient d'obéir. Harry fut le plus rapide et cria : « Endoloris ». Soudain, les deux hommes arrêtèrent de bouger et ils hurlaient de douleur. Harry voulu lancer un autre sort mais comme par enchantement, un gros feu vert le repoussa et Ron finit par bouger. Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'Harry, les flammes se consumèrent et ils ne virent plus aucune trace des mangemorts, seulement Crabbe et Goyle par terre, inconscients. Harry s'approcha d'eux, sa cicatrice ne lui faisait plus aucun mal, les deux hommes avaient quitté le château, probablement aidés par un sort très puissant mais incompréhensible. Goyle ouvra les yeux, il parut surpris et frappa Crabbe à côté. Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux sur pieds, ils regardèrent Harry et Ron intrigués et filèrent vers leur dortoir. Harry retrouva Hermione, toujours sans conscience et la ramena à l'infirmerie. En chemin, il vit McGonagall qui avait l'air troublé.  
  
Dumbledore vient de m'avertir que vous êtes en danger ce soir Potter, dit- elle.  
  
Oh ne vous en faites pas professeur, dit Harry, ils ne sont plus là.  
  
Il avait prit Hermione dans ses bras et l'emmenait voir Madame Pomfresh.  
  
-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-  
  
Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle vit au-dessus d'elle un plafond qui ne lui était pas familier. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et vit Harry, assis au pied de son lit et Ron debout près de lui. Elle se regarda et vit qu'elle portait encore sa robe, signe qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé et que sa soirée s'était passé.  
  
Que. que s'est il passé?  
  
Tu ne te souviens de rien, demanda Harry, surpris.  
  
Non, dit elle.  
  
Il lui expliqua tout et elle plaqua une main contre sa bouche en répétant que c'était effrayant et que Voldemort était vraiment dans les parages. Elle était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, consciente que si Harry et Ron ne s'étaient pas trouvé dans les parages elle serait morte d'un sortilège impardonnable. Elle regardait Harry en se disant qu'elle s'en serait voulu s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose sans qu'elle n'ait pu lui dire quoi que ce soit sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Bien sur, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'était pas présent à la danse mais sa fatigue avait raison d'elle et elle tenait à dormir.  
  
Elle voyait Ron qui la regardait d'une manière assez rude, comme si elle avait fait quelque chose d'horrible. Elle se sentait incapable de le regarder, comme si le simple regard de Ron pouvait lui attirer des ennuis : bien sûr, ce n'est qu'à sa question qu'elle comprit qu'elle en aurait évidemment!  
  
Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, dit elle, on dirait que je t'ai trahi!  
  
Non, dit Ron, nerveux. Je me demandais seulement comment c'était cette balade à la pleine lune.  
  
Hermione voulu disparaître, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il le savait, pourtant elle l'avait vu partir, elle pensait qu'il était parti rejoindre Harry dans la salle commune. Il l'a espionné! Est il au courant pour le baiser? « Si tu le sais, tais toi Ron, s'il te plait », pensait-elle en le regardant avec pitié, espérant qu'il lirait dans ses pensées.  
  
C'était sûrement passionnant à voir ta tête! Bien sur, il a fallu que le cavalier de madame lui donne un doux baiser pour qu'elle aille dormir en paix, dit Ron avec un ton de méchanceté dans la voix.  
  
Oh la ferme Weasley, dit Hermione en se croisant les bras et détournant le regard.  
  
Elle lui en voulait terriblement, il venait d'avouer à Harry qu'elle avait embrassé quelqu'un. « Ca y est, c'est terminé, plus aucune chance! », elle était déçue. Elle leva sa tête et voyait Harry qui la regardait avec une drôle de tête. Ron partit en souriant et citant à voix haute qu'Hermione embrassait n'importe qui! Elle ne quitta pas la porte du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive qu'Harry ne bougeait pas et parlait.  
  
Eh bien, dit-il, tu as eu une belle soirée?  
  
Très ordinaire, mentit Hermione. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fuir son regard.  
  
Pourtant, si j'avais embrassé quelqu'un, ce ne serait pas ordinaire.  
  
Elle était bouche bée, elle ne pouvait plus parler. C'est Harry qui semblait retourner le fer dans la plaie.  
  
Qui était l'heureux élu?  
  
Je ne sais pas, dit elle avec impatience. Elle criait fort à présent. Et puis ce n'est que pour une seule soirée sans plus. pourquoi tu n'y étais pas?  
  
J'avais mal à la tête.  
  
Changer de sujet lui permettait de souffler un peu, elle avait si peur à présent, peur qu'Harry pense qu'elle embrassait n'importe qui, comme Ron se plaisait à dire. Elle le regarda longuement avant de s'allonger dans son lit et se retourner. Harry s'approcha d'elle, se pencha pour arriver au niveau de son visage et lui caressait une mèche de cheveux.  
  
Après tout, tu as dix-sept ans, tu peux faire ce que tu veux! Bonne nuit.  
  
Il lui prit la main, la baisa et se releva. Il souffla un baiser en sa direction, souriant toujours. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de penser qu'elle était amoureuse d'un garçon absolument fantastique! 


	7. Quidditch

Bonjour! Voila le 7e chapitre, vous avez ici une partie de quidditch sans compter que Hermione et Harry se font de plus en plus de l'oeil. En espérant que vous appréciez! Continuez de reviewer en grand nombre, j'vous aime !  
Chapitre 7  
  
Quidditch!  
  
Quelques jours après la venue des deux mangemorts, Harry avait repris sa vie "normale" et quelque chose d'important approchait à grands pas : le premier match de la saison de Quidditch ! Bien sur, l'équipe allait être confrontée à Serpentard mais il savait que Malefoy était meilleur pour se vanter que pour attraper le vif d'or. Il avait un nimbus 2001 mais lui possédait la crème des balais, l'éclair de feu. Il sourit à la pensée de se retrouver encore dans ce stade, volant sur son balai en ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à trouver le vif d'or et l'attraper.  
  
Hermione était sortie depuis hier de l'infirmerie, elle s'en tirait avec des ecchymoses sur les bras et sur les jambes. Elle était toujours aux aguets avec Harry mais celui-ci ne comprenait pas pourquoi, en fait depuis qu'elle avait embrassé ce fameux garçon inconnu, lui ! Il avait rêvé la nuit dernière qu'il montait sur le terrain et que soudain Hermione était aspirée vers la forêt interdite. Il entendait un rire glacé lointain et ne pouvait plus voir Hermione, seulement l'entendre. Il fut réveillé par Ron qui était déjà habillé pour le match.  
  
La température était froide, une fine couche de rosée envahissait le sol, le soleil réchauffait un peu mais ses rayons perçaient difficilement les épais nuages tout autour. Cette température n'était pas idéale pour le match mais ce n'est pas ça qui importe. Le temps ne comptait pas pour annuler un match, ce n'était pas une raison, encore moins une excuse. Harry, Ron et les autres membres de l'équipe quittèrent le vestiaire en direction du terrain. Ils entendaient les encouragements des Serpentards car ils venaient d'arriver. Lorsque Harry fut dehors, la masse d'élèves réunis s'esclaffa et poussait des cris de joie. Serdaigle et Poufsouffle n'aimaient pas lorsque Serpentard gagnait, alors ils encourageaient Griffondor. Harry vit la silhouette de Hagrid près d'Hermione qui tenait ses jumelles dans sa direction.  
  
Ils enfourchèrent leurs balais et s'élevèrent dans le ciel. Ils prirent position, voyant Madame Bibine s'approcher de la caisse avec les quatre balles. Il y avait un souafle, deux cognards et le vif d'or.  
  
Je veux un match honorable, sans aucune tricherie !  
  
Ouais ouais, répondit Malefoy, capitaine des Serpentards, tu vas voir qui est le meilleur Potter.  
  
Oh mais j'en tremble, dit Harry avec un sourire en coin, d'ailleurs, cela doit faire près de deux ans que tu n'as rien attrapé sauf une grippe Malefoy ?  
  
Drago fusillait Harry du regard. L'équipe de Griffondor avait gagné les trois derniers championnats de Quidditch et cette année n'allait sûrement pas faire exception ! Il vit passer les cognards et le vif d'or qui s'éloigna rapidement vers la tour où se trouvaient les Poufsouffles. Au coup de sifflet, Harry monta en flèche.  
  
Il n'y avait pas de vif d'or qui se manifestait mais il pouvait voir que son équipe se débrouillait. Judith Harvard passa à l'autre poursuiveuse des Griffondors qui fila à toute vitesse vers les trois cercles adverses. Drago voulu les bloquer mais il reçu un cognard envoyé par Dean. Kelly s'approcha et déjoua le gardien pour prendre l'avance dix à zéro. Drago envoya immédiatement un cognard sur Judith pendant qu'elle festoyait ces premiers points. Ron le regardait avec fureur.  
  
Un des attrapeurs des Serpentards retenait un batteur des Griffondors et les deux autres filaient vers Ron. Il passa au garçon à côté de lui mais son lancer fut arrêté par Ron qui glissa vers sa droite. Les supporters des Griffondors hurlaient devant un tel spectacle.  
  
Le score était maintenant à quatre-vingts à trente et Harry n'avait plus froid du tout. Il vit Malefoy qui était loin devant plonger à toute vitesse vers le sol. Harry n'arrivait pas à voir si c'était bien le vif d'or mais se lança à la poursuite de Drago. Il l'avait rejoint et le poussait.  
  
Tu ne m'auras jamais Potter, tu as toujours eu de la chance jusqu'à maintenant !  
  
Parle pas trop vite Malefoy !  
  
À ce moment, Malefoy filait en laissant une traînée verte derrière lui. Harry le suivit mais il trouvait que Malefoy s'approchait dangereusement du sol. Harry ne voulait pas mordre à l'hameçon, il s'arrêta et attendit. Malefoy regarda derrière lui pour voir si Harry le suivait toujours. Il vit, horrifié, qu'il était seul et qu'il n'avait pas réussi à attraper Harry. Il fonça droit vers le sol en s'écrasant douloureusement. Harry sursauta mais souriait, il savait maintenant qu'il pouvait rechercher librement le vif d'or. Il le vit près des cercles des Serpentards et fila vers eux. Il fit quelques mouvements de balais pour être en bonne position et se pencha en avant pour éviter un cercle. Il tendit la main en avant, espérant l'attraper avant de foncer dans la tour devant lui. Il referma sa main sur la petite boule et s'arrêta en regardant autour de lui et levant son bras en signe de victoire !  
  
-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s  
  
Hermione s'était dépêchée de se rendre dans la chambre commune des Griffondors car les filles préparaient la fête qui suivait chaque victoire de sa maison. Depuis deux ans, il en était ainsi car Padma sortait avec Dean, un des batteurs de l'équipe. Les autres filles avaient décidé de la suivre par solidarité et sachant que les garçons allaient leur en être reconnaissants. Bien sur, il y avait aussi deux filles dans l'équipe, à ne pas négliger !  
  
Lorsque l'équipe entra dans la chambre commune, encore vêtue de leur robe de Quidditch, tous les Griffondors applaudissaient en criant et sifflant. Il y avait un énorme buffet non loin et tout le monde semblait excité, sauf Ron. Il regardait Hermione les mains dans les poches et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'?il mauvais. Elle s'approcha de lui.  
  
Voyons Ron, vous avez gagné, dit-elle avec encouragement.  
  
Je sais je sais, dit il faiblement.  
  
Elle pensa rapidement et soupira en mettant ses deux mains sur sa taille. Elle savait qu'il lui en voulait encore pour ce baiser le soir d'Halloween mais elle avait par la suite été correcte : ni son cerveau ni son c?ur en étaient ébranlés, ils aimaient encore la même personne et elle ne pensait plus à ça.  
  
Ron reviens-en !  
  
Herm, dit-il avec de la douceur dans sa voix, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne veules pas de moi et que tu t'amouraches d'un homme que tu ne connais même pas et que tu n'avais jamais vu !  
  
C'était une erreur je le sais, elle le reconnaissait, mais laisse moi vivre un peu ok ? Je ne t'aime pas Ron, comprend le donc !  
  
Il détourna les yeux, il respirait bruyamment. Elle savait qu'il prendrait cela dur mais il fallait mieux mettre cartes sur table tout de suite, sans aucun malentendu. Pourtant, elle lui avait clairement indiqué qu'elle ne l'aimait pas cet été, elle voyait en lui qu'un ami, un de ses meilleurs amis avec Harry. Elle lui avait avoué qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre sans jamais mentionner de nom par peur d'une grosse réaction de Ron. Probablement que le trio serait devenu un duo et Harry aurait perdu son meilleur ami, mais encore fallait-il qu'il l'aime ! Elle n'en savait rien et savait difficilement percevoir une lueur d'espoir ou un geste de sa part qui montrait un sentiment proche du sien.  
  
Elle décida de quitter Ron puisqu'il lui fallait du temps pour digérer tout cela et elle ne voulait pas passer sa soirée à s'expliquer. Elle s'approcha de la table et se prit un bonbon au caramel que Georges lui avait envoyé. Les deux jumeaux n'étaient plus à l'école mais ils voulaient être solidaires à l'équipe et fournissait toujours des friandises à chaque match des Griffondors. Elle ne vit pas arriver Harry par derrière qui lui serra la taille pour lui faire peur. Il avait réussi, Hermione s'était retournée et le regardait en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
Harry Potter, dit elle fortement, ce n'est pas parce que tu fais gagner l'équipe que je ne peux pas t'enlever des points pour manque de respect à ta préfète en chef !  
  
Mais. Herm. je. je.  
  
Il était incapable de prononcer un mot, il la regardait avec un air surpris. Elle continuait de le regarder avec un air méchant lorsqu'il se retourna pour partir. Elle éclata d'un rire franc qui fit sourire Harry. Il se rapprochait d'elle et lui donna un léger baiser sur la joue, ce qui fit sursauter Ron dans son coin.  
  
Hermione Granger, tu te sers de ta fonction pour m'empêcher de te faire rire !  
  
Mais non Harry, répondait elle avec les larmes qui coulaient, elle riait aux éclats, j'aime juste voir ta réaction quand je dis des choses comme ça !  
  
Un moment donné ça ne fonctionnera plus, dit Harry en riant.  
  
Elle était tellement bien avec lui ! Il approcha d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux du revers de la main avant de la regarder dans les yeux. Elle aurait voulu se perdre dans son regard mais avant qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Ron tira sur la manche de la robe d'Harry.  
  
Viens, on doit aller se changer, on a des cours demain.  
  
Harry, stupéfait, répondit à Ron par un oui de la tête et il dit bonne nuit à Hermione. Il quitta la salle en essayant de rattraper Ron qui semblait courir devant lui.  
  
Hermione le regarda s'en aller avec un grand sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle aimait tellement quand il passait sa main dans ses cheveux comme ça ! Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui aurait pu arriver si Ron n'était pas intervenu. Elle était si près de lui, les yeux dans les yeux, leurs mains se frôlant tranquillement mais Ron était venu tout gâcher. Décidément, il commençait à se douter qu'elle passait plus de temps avec Harry ! 


	8. Les couleurs rouge et verte

Voilà le 8e chapitre, au menu cette fois ci ce sont les premieres paroles entre Harry et Hermione directement qui font penser que leur sentiments sont peut être en train de changer et petit a petit se dévoiler entre eux ! J'espere que vous allez apprécier, continuer de lire et de reviewer en grand nombre, ca va aller plus vite a ecrire (  
  
Kermittounette xxxxx P.S Ceux qui aiment Ron dans cette fic ne seront pas décu, vous ne voyez que la pointe de l'iceberg :P  
Chapitre 8  
  
Les couleurs rouge et verte  
  
On était maintenant rendu en début décembre, Noël approchait rapidement et le bal aussi. Harry n'avait qu'une idée en tête, inviter Hermione. Il savait que cela allait être particulièrement difficile mais il devait au moins essayer. Il tentait toujours de la regarder dans les yeux, il l'accrochait avec son regard pénétrant. Il savait depuis le cours de divination que lorsque les yeux étaient verts cela voulait dire beaucoup de choses pour un homme. Cette couleur pouvait permettre à quelqu'un de soutenir le regard d'une autre personne et le message passait souvent par ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais vraiment usé de ce pouvoir, il savait que le professeur Trelawney ne faisait jamais de bonne prédiction et que ce cours était plutôt basé sur des possibilités.  
  
Il était de retour dans la forêt interdite, le feu faisant ravage autour de lui. Hermione se cramponnait derrière lui et tremblait en poussant de petits cris. Le Phénix était à côté d'eux, le plumage commençait à changer de couleur. Le rouge devenait tranquillement d'une couleur sang et l'odeur qu'il dégageait ne laissait aucun doute, il était mort. Le feu se dissipa légèrement devant lui, il pouvait à présent voir des hommes sur des chevaux noirs qui galopaient vers eux. Ils avaient leurs baguettes relevées et semblaient prêts à attaquer. Il entendit un grand cri avant de se réveiller. Sa cicatrice brûlait encore et il avait terriblement mal à la tête. Ce rêve allait finir par le tuer!   
  
Il sortit du lit, s'habilla à la hâte et envoya une lettre par hibou à Dumbledore et Sirius pour lui raconter son rêve. Il regarda par la fenêtre vers la forêt interdite mais sa cicatrice lui faisait mal à la simple vue des arbres. Il savait que ses ennemis étaient de plus en plus près. Il était découragé et se laissa tomber sur son lit en poussant des soupirs. Ron vint s'installer à ses côtés.  
  
Alors tu as invité quelqu'un pour la bal, dit-il.  
  
Harry le regarda, surpris par sa question. Juste y penser le décourageait encore plus! Il ne savait absolument pas comment lui demander et il se voyait encore moins se faire aider par Ron. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire, il allait lui écrire une lettre, il se sentait incapable d'aller lui demander en pleine face.  
  
Avec qui tu y vas toi?  
  
Hum, répondit Ron en se frottant le menton, j'ai demandé à Kelly de m'accompagner.  
  
Kelly était une mince fille blonde en sixième année, qui faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch des Griffondors. Elle était poursuiveuse et tout le monde savait sauf Ron qu'elle l'aimait. Il était bien trop occupé à suivre les faits et gestes d'Hermione pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Même Harry lui avait déjà dit mais il ne l'avait jamais compris. Ils descendirent près du feu et virent Hermione qui étudiait nerveusement sur le canapé. Neville s'avançait près d'elle et fit signe à Harry et Ron de ne pas lui parler tout de suite. Ils se cachèrent près de l'escalier et attendirent.  
  
Hermione, dit Neville d'une voix nerveuse, je voulais savoir si tu avais été invitée au bal.  
  
Non, dit elle sans se détacher de son livre.  
  
Tu voudrais venir avec moi, enchaîna Neville en se croisant les doigts.  
  
Désolé Neville, répondit Hermione en levant les yeux, cela fait quatre ans que tu me le demandes mais je dois te dire non.  
  
Ok.  
  
Le c?ur d'Harry avait fait les cent tours dans sa cage thoracique, il avait eu peur l'espace d'un moment. Il croyait bien qu'Hermione allait avoir pitié de Neville et qu'elle allait accepter. Il fit alors un grand sourire et savait qu'il pouvait lui demander sans se faire dire qu'elle était déjà invitée par quelqu'un. Bien sur les chances qu'elle lui dise non étaient élevées car elle avait dit à Ron qu'elle espérait que le gars qu'elle aimait vienne lui demander. Ron ne s'était pas proposé cette année, il savait bien trop à quoi s'en tenir.  
  
Harry s'approcha d'Hermione suivit de Ron qui avait toujours les mains dans ses poches et s'assirent près d'elle. Elle leva les yeux de son livre et leur fit un grand sourire. Elle avait les yeux qui coulaient tout seuls, elle paraissait énormément fatiguée.  
  
On dirait que tu as passé la nuit ici, dit Harry.  
  
Oui je n'arrivais plus à dormir et je me suis remise dans mon livre de métamorphose.  
  
Ron se pencha près de l'oreille de Harry et lui dit tout bas : « Elle veut être sure de son coup pour vraiment prendre la place du professeur McGonagall, elle a peur! Elle le sait pourtant que c'est la seule qui peut l'avoir! ». Harry souriait car il savait que Ron disait vrai. Hermione est probablement celle qui a le plus de chance d'avoir le poste. Elle les regardait intriguée, ne sachant rien de ce qui venait de se dire.  
  
-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-  
  
Lorsque l'après midi arriva (nous étions un samedi) Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la cabane de Hagrid pour aller prendre le thé et avoir de ses nouvelles. Il faisait froid dehors, la neige tombait à plein ciel et l'hiver était vraiment de retour. Hermione grelottait et tentait en chemin de se rapprocher d'Harry pour avoir un peu plus chaud et bien sur, être près de celui qu'elle aime. Elle espérait pouvoir lui demander de l'accompagner au bal car elle était un peu tannée de refuser. Elle répondait qu'elle n'était pas encore invitée mais qu'elle attendait. Elle ne savait pas si Harry avait demandé à quelqu'un mais elle savait que Ron n'y allait pas seul et cela la soulageait beaucoup.  
  
Ils arrivèrent et frappèrent à la porte plusieurs fois avant de finalement voir Hagrid venir leur ouvrir. Il leur sourit et leur montra le feu en les invitant à venir manger quelques biscuits. Ça sentait le gâteau à l'intérieur et Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à une jolie part de bûche de Noël. Hagrid leur parlait surtout des sapins qu'il avait été chercher dans la forêt interdite et à ce simple mot Hermione frissonnait de plus belle : elle savait que la forêt n'était pas sure pour longtemps et elle demanda à Hagrid de s'y promener le moins possible. Il la regarda longuement en finissant par lui dire qu'il allait faire attention.  
  
Ils retournèrent dans le château à travers l'immense blizzard qui sévissait autour d'eux. Hermione tenait la main d'Harry pour ne pas tomber et se faire emporter par le vent qui soufflait à travers ses cheveux, menaçant de la faire tomber à tout moment. Ils entrèrent et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre les autres à la Grande Salle, le souper allait débuter. Ils se délectèrent à la vue du superbe goûter qui apparut devant eux, un joli plat de dinde, de patates, de légumes, de grosses bouteilles de vin et une sauce à la menthe qui donnait une arôme tout à fait impossible à décrire.  
  
Hermione a rit toute la soirée, elle était incapable de ne pas le faire puisque Seamus et Dean faisaient vraiment tout pour se faire remarquer : des blagues par-ci, des feux d'artifices par-là et la fureur de Padma qui voyait son petit ami faire un fou de lui. Ils commencèrent à parler d'un sujet un peu plus délicat vers la fin de la soirée, le bal de Noël.  
  
Alors vous avez tous quelqu'un pour vous rendre au bal, dit Ron.  
  
J'y vais avec Padma, Seamus y va avec Suzie et Neville a demandé à Ginny de l'accompagner, toi?  
  
Ah moi j'y vais avec Kelly, et toi Harry?  
  
Heu, répondit Harry qui rougit à vu d'?il. J'ai quelqu'un  
  
Qui c'est, demanda Hermione qui avait presque bondit de son siège, t'as pas rejoint Cho?  
  
Harry ne savait plus quoi dire, son teint rouge ne le quittait pas et il ne parvenait plus à avaler sa salive. Hermione voyait rouge et ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder.  
  
Vous allez le voir en temps et lieu, répondit-il en ne cessant de regarder Hermione, c'est en quelque sorte une surprise.  
  
Oh!  
  
Hermione était furieuse, il ne l'avait pas invité au bal. Bien sur elle ne pouvait pas lui obliger à l'inviter. Elle était tout de même déçue, elle qui avait refusé l'invitation d'une bonne douzaine de garçons. Le restant de la soirée fut agréable pour tout le monde, sauf Hermione. Même Ron était totalement heureux comparé aux autres soirs précédents! À la fin de la soirée, ils partirent tous un après l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'Harry et Hermione. Elle refusait de le regarder et lui cherchait un moyen pour le faire.  
  
Herm, dit-il, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
  
Absolument rien, mentit Hermione d'un ton autoritaire. Elle rougissait rapidement comme une tomate.  
  
Tu n'as pas parlé de la soirée.  
  
J'en avais peut-être pas envie, répondit-elle en détournant ses yeux et croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.  
  
Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir, ce n'était pas de sa faute mais de la sienne. Elle aurait du lui demander tout de suite quand elle en avait l'occasion, pas attendre à la dernière minute. Soudain, Harry lui prit la main mais elle la retira aussitôt.  
  
J'ai besoin d'un conseil, demanda-t-il en rougissant lui aussi.  
  
Quoi, répondit sèchement Hermione, tu ne sais pas comment lui demander c'est ça?  
  
Exactement, dit-il, tu ne peux pas m'aider?  
  
C'est facile, répondit Hermione en le fusillant du regard, tu lui balances ta demande et si elle veut elle va te dire oui!  
  
Il prit une grande inspiration et ne cessa de la regarder. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il la rejoignit et lui pris le bras.  
  
Je voulais savoir si tu voulais aller au bal avec moi?  
  
Que. quo. qu. QUOI?  
  
Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle ne c'était pas attendu à ça. Il l'avait bien eu, elle était convaincue que c'était Cho qui allait avec lui. De nouveau elle se sentit rougir rapidement et elle le regardait avec de la surprise.  
  
Je vais comprendre si tu n'acceptes pas, dit-il.  
  
Non, non, répondit-elle en secouant la tête, je vais y aller, je croyais que tu y allais avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit Harry qui avait à nouveau le sourire, c'était à toi que je pensais. Je t'ai entendu refuser tout le monde.  
  
Elle partir vers la chambre commune pour se coucher et vit Harry lui souffler un baiser dans sa direction. Elle marcha en souriant, il l'avait invité! Elle allait très bien dormir. 


	9. Malefoy

Voila le 9e chapitre de cette fiction, au menu la rivalité entre les Serpentards et les Griffondors et encore une fois la distance entre Harry et Hermione se ressere ! J'espere que vous allez apprécier ! Continuez de lire et de reviewer (  
  
kermittounette  
  
Chapitre 9  
  
Malefoy  
  
Harry n'avait jamais mentionné avec qui il irait au bal et Hermione ne disait rien non plus. C'était une surprise et tout cela intriguait Ron qui ne savait plus quoi faire car elle refusait de lui en parler. Harry lui disait de relaxer et qu'il allait le savoir en temps et lieu et que de toute façon elle ne l'aimait pas mais il était constamment sur les nerfs.  
  
Ce matin-là, le premier cours de la journée était divination et encore une fois le sujet était sur les yeux verts. Pour une des nombreuses fois durant ses cours, le professeur Trewlaney dit à Harry qu'il allait mourir. À chaque fois c'est la même histoire mais aujourd'hui c'était à cause de ses yeux verts ! Quand le cours fut terminé, Harry et Ron rejoignirent Hermione qui attendait dans la Grande Salle et ils lui racontèrent encore une fois la possibilité de mort d'Harry. Hermione fronça les sourcils et faisait un non de sa tête en disant que c'était le cours le plus ridicule qu'il fut donné à Poudlard. Harry voulait ajouter le cours de Potion mais il savait trop bien que si Malefoy entendait il en profiterait pour faire enlever des points aux Griffondors.  
  
Malefoy était vraiment le garçon le plus détestable que Harry connaissait, il n'avait jamais connu pire, même Dudley avait l'air d'un ange à côté de lui ! Il était riche et son souhait le plus cher était de faire sortir tous les enfants de moldus, les Sangs de bourbe, de cette école. Il était issu d'une longue lignée de sorciers qui se pensaient toujours mieux que les autres. Il était d'ailleurs le chouchou du professeur Rogue et c'était toujours lui qui allait faire le perroquet et qui faisait perdre un nombre incalculable de points à Harry, Hermione et Ron. Harry savait que Rogue le détestait à cause de son père et il le lui faisait comprendre très bien !  
  
Lorsque ce fut le cours de potion justement, Harry, Ron et Hermione se sont assis le plus loin possible de Malefoy et de Rogue. Pendant que le professeur avait le dos tourné, Harry ouvrait son livre et il regardait du côté de Malefoy qui lui souriait. Pour aujourd'hui, Rogue avait demandé d'écrire un long rouleau de parchemin sur tout ce qu'ils avaient appris depuis le début de leur première année. Hermione avait déjà écrit un mètre et Harry en était encore à sa première phrase. Il voyait Malefoy qui regardait tout le monde et qui ne travaillait pas : Harry comprit quelques instants plus tard. Rogue fit entendre sa lourde voix :  
  
Drago, je vais m'absenter pour un moment, je te laisse la charge de cette classe.  
  
Bien sur professeur, répondit Drago en faisait un clin d'?il à Crabbe et Goyle assis à ses côtés.  
  
Dès que Rogue sortit, Drago se leva de sa chaise suivit de ses deux gardes du corps et s'approcha du Bureau d'Harry. Il s'assied en face de lui et le regarda travailler pendant un bon moment.  
  
Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça je suppose, dit Harry en le foudroyant du regard.  
  
J'en ai pas besoin, je l'ai déjà fait !  
  
Harry ne put comprendre ce qu'il disait mais il vit Drago qui s'approcha cette fois d'Hermione et il lui enleva son rouleau de parchemin des mains. Hermione voulu le reprendre mais les deux mastodontes la retenait.  
  
Rends moi ça Malefoy, dit Harry qui s'était levé.  
  
Essaie donc de m'en empêcher, dit Malefoy avec un sourire en coin.  
  
Accio Parchemin, cria Harry. Le parchemin avait atteri directement dans ses mains.  
  
Tu vas voir Potter, cria Malefoy.  
  
Drago coura à toute vitesse vers Harry et lui sauta dessus. Il le jetta par terre, Crabbe et Goyles s'en allait les rejoindre mais ils furent maitrisés par Ron, Dean, Seamus et Neville qui leur avait fait subir le maléfice du Saucisson. Hermione ne bougeait plus, elle regardait la scène horrifiée. Harry donna un bon crochet de droite sur la bouche de Malefoy qui se releva en tenant ses dents tombées à deux mains. Il saignait beaucoup mais il fonça directement sur Harry en le renversant à nouveau. Il l'avait immobilisé sous lui et le frappait à grand coup. Harry avait une énorme douleur à l'?il et au nez, il était atteint de tout bord tout côté. Ron se rua vers Malefoy et le retint par derrière avant de lui enfoncer un bon coup de pied dans les parties de Drago. Il cria de douleur et le professeur McGonagall arriva en courant. Harry ne bougeait pas, il souffrait énormément et Hermione était maintenant à ses côtés.  
  
Weasley ! Malefoy ! Vous allez avoir à faire à moi. Les autres filez d'ici !  
  
Hermione avait rejoint la chambre commune des Griffondor, elle tenait  
Harry par le bras qui se tenait le ventre. Il avait un ?il rouge et le  
nez ensanglanté, il était incapable de parler. Ils avait entendu  
vaguement la conversation que Ron, Drago et le professeur McGonagall  
avait eu, seuls ces derniers auraient une punition et les autres s'en  
tiraient avec leurs égratignures, sans plus.  
  
Hermione avait fait asseoir Harry près du feu et elle était parti  
chercher des compresses d'eau froide et des diachylons pour soigner le  
nez et l'?il d'Harry. Il avait été attaqué en plein visage et le  
lendemain il allait avoir un ?il au beurre noir mais au moins il s'en  
tirerait avec moins d'égratignure. Elle revint près de lui et se pencha  
en lui mettant une compresse sur l'?il.  
  
Aille, dit Harry en reculant, ça fait mal !  
  
C'est normal, répondit Hermione en souriant, ton ?il ne s'en tire pas très bien, tu ne perdras pas la vue mais.  
  
Arrête donc de me faire peur Hermione Granger, poursuivait Harry en souriant à son tour.  
  
Elle prit soin de le soigner et de faire disparaître toutes les taches de sang qui s'était répandu sur lui, lorsqu'elle frottait elle regardait Harry dans les yeux qui ne cessait de faire la même chose. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle frottait à la même place sans s'en rendre compte quand Ron fit son entrée et la fit enfin décrocher des yeux d'Harry.  
  
Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? C'est moi et lui ensemble qui allons faire une retenue !  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit, demanda Hermione.  
  
Nous devons aller nettoyer la Grande Salle de font en comble ce soir et c'est un travail à la main sans aucune baguette. Ça va prendre des heures faire tout ça, disait Ron qui était exténué. Je m'en vais me coucher, je n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps pour dormir cette nuit je crois.  
  
À plus tard, répondit Harry.  
  
Ouais, en passant, attendez de le voir demain avec une dent en moins lorsqu'il va sourire, disait Ron en riant. Bien frappé Harry !  
  
Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et il regarda Hermione qui lui rendit la pareille. Elle était contente de voir qu'il l'avait sauvé, il avait même réussi à récupérer son travail intact, elle qui avait écrit pas loin de vingt mètre de long sur les potions ! Rogue devait être furieux de voir la tournure des événements, ils avaient entendu qu'il allait avoir à subir un interrogatoire par Dumbledore. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le droit de quitter la classe comme ça en laissant un élève aussi indigne que Malefoy pour en prendre la responsabilité !  
  
Hermione se remit à frotter les taches et lorsqu'elle eu terminé, Harry la regardait en lui rendant son parchemin.  
  
Merci, dit-elle, si tu n'avais rien fait il s'en serait tiré avec mon travail.  
  
C'était trop injuste de le laisser faire, répondit Harry qui s'était laissé choir sur le fauteuil.  
  
Qu'importe, Rogue n'aurait pas pu l'accepter, j'avais signer mon nom avec une plume spéciale que j'ai fabriquée pour que ma signature ne soit pas effaçable et si quelqu'un essayait de le découper ou de le rayer, le parchemin prendrait feu tout de suite.  
  
Qu'elle ingéniosité Herm, répondit Harry  
  
Cela fait quelques semaines que je l'ai fait et je crois que ça marche. Il faut que je désinfecte encore ton ?il, sinon ça va être encore plus laid demain.  
  
Elle mit de l'alcool sur un tampon et le posa sur l'?il d'Harry qui ferma les yeux en se tenant la tête. Ça faisait très mal, elle le savait mais elle n'avait pas le choix pour que tout soit correctement désinfecté. Elle le regardait avec des yeux plein de pitié et un sourire en coin qui eurent l'effet de faire sourire Harry. Elle enleva le tampon et s'approcha de son ?il doucement. Elle était à quelques centimètres de sa peau et elle souffla légèrement sur l'?il. Elle le sentait frissonner et elle continuait en voulant que le temps s'arrête maintenant. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, elle plongea les siens dans son regard si vert et voulu s'y perdre encore une fois. Elle recula un peu avant de lui sourire.  
  
Je vais ajouter ma touche personnelle, dit-elle avec un air mystérieux.  
  
Harry ne bougeait pas, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Elle s'approcha encore de lui mais cette fois ses lèvres se posèrent sur son ?il blessé et elle resta ainsi longtemps. Le contact des lèvres d'Hermione sur sa peau fit frissonner Harry et il souriait. Elle trouvait sa peau si douce, elle aurait pu l'embrasser et l'enlacer durant des heures. Lorsqu'elle se décolla, elle regarda Harry et ils échangèrent un regard avec qu'il se lève pour partir.  
  
Merci du fond du c?ur Herm, dit Harry en mettant son poing sur son c?ur.  
  
De rien Harry, répondit Hermione en soupirant.  
  
Il partit en ne détachant pas ses yeux des siens et elle resta là longtemps à contempler le feu qui dansait dans la cheminée. 


	10. Le Bal de Noël

Voilà la suite que vous attendiez tous : le 10e chapitre ! Nous voilà au milieu de l'annee et ironiquement les gens autour semblent deviner plus vite qu'eux ce qui se passe entre eux. Comme je suis environ a la moitie de ma fiction (je compte ecrire 20 chapitres) voilà la réponse a vous, chers lecteurs, mes grands amis qui m'aident et m'encouragent a continuer ! je vous aime.  
  
Manon, hhp, Valérie, Kate Potter, andadrielle, Angel, Laika, watery136, roseline, Tiaelle, Tomoyo, I am Steph, Kaima, animus, Valria Granger, hermidark, Ophélie, mangafana, mimine: Merci beaucoup, c'est grace a vous si je suis rendue la et si je continue ! Je suis contente de voir que vous aimez la fanfic, vous ne serez pas déçus (j'espere !)  
  
Lefumseck : Merci beaucoup, pour ce qui est de Fumseck tu ne seras pas déçu, il y tient également un rôle de premier plan.  
  
Hermi_chouette : Cela tombe bien, moi aussi j'adore le couple Harry/Hermione, je pense que si Ron et Hermione sont ensemble dans les prochains tomes c'etait trop previsible de la part de JK Rowling. Contente que cela te plaise !  
  
Sumiré : Je sais tres bien ou je m'en vais avec tout ca et Ron, ce qui va surprendre, c'est qu'il va penser hehe. Parfois la pire des réactions est le silence.  
  
Nymoue : Eh toi ! Merci beaucoup de m'assister la dedans, de m'encourager ! Et par rapport aux yeux verts, ils ont la capacité de pouvoir lire dans les yeux des gens, de savoir leur réponses aux questions. seulement Harry a de la difficulté a regarder Hermione dans les yeux, il a peur justement de la réponse. Pour le vrai baiser, les chapitres qui suivent devraient le permettre.  
  
Wynzar : Je veux te remercier de prendre du temps de m'envoyer a chaque chapitre une review, c'est tres apprécié. En passant, ta fic est absolument GENIALE et ne laches pas ! Les autres, allez lire LE BANNISSEMENT. bandes d'incultes si vous n'avez pas encore jeté un coup d'?il ! Absolument fantastique !  
  
Etincelle : Super, je vais essayer d'aller plus vite :P  
  
Lunicorne : Pour Ron, t'as pas à t'inquiéter, je ne suis pas méchante a ce point mais il aura mal. tres mal. Passera-t-il du coté du mal ?  
  
Kawa : Le moment de vérité approche, espérons qu'elle continuera jusqu'au bout !  
  
Patty : Tu verras prochainement ou Hermione se branchera. un choix tres difficile !  
  
Spike : C'est pour bientôt ne t'en fais pas. c'est plutot bien parti non ?  
  
Shortpride : Merci de me supporter non seulement dans cette fic mais aussi dans la vie. Merci d'exister, je t'aime. contente de voir que tu apprécies mes ?uvres.  
  
Sur ce, voilà le 10e chapitre !  
  
Chapitre 10  
  
Le bal de Noël  
  
Quelques jours après l'incident qui était arrivé dans le cours de potion, les étudiants ont eu leurs examens avant le congé de Noël. Harry, Ron et Hermione, comme la plupart des autres étudiants de quatrième à la septième année, allaient passer leur vacance au château car il y avait un événement important à ne pas rater, le bal de Noël. Drago avait arrangé du mieux qu'il pouvait sa dent manquante en avant et il regardait Harry comme un assassin regarde sa victime, en revanche, Harry lui souriait toujours en ouvrant grande sa bouche de façon à ce que tout le monde voie toutes ses dents.  
  
Aucun rêve ne vint traumatiser Harry depuis la dernière fois et il était content car il ne voulait pas commencer à angoisser alors que la tension était déjà grande. Sa seule préoccupation était de rendre la soirée de sa cavalière parfaite. Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait, il n'était absolument pas question que cette soirée soit gâchée par rien ni personne, encore moins Voldemort et ses fidèles, qui ne s'étaient pas manifestés depuis un bon moment d'ailleurs.  
  
Harry vit Ron qui était en train d'arranger ses cheveux, il ne restait que trente minutes avant le début du bal. Harry avait déjà mit sa robe vert-foncé, celle qui met ses yeux en valeur. Il n'avait même pas osé essayer de se peigner les cheveux, il savait que c'était peine perdue. Ron souriait et regarda Harry avant de le frapper sur l'épaule.  
  
Ce soir Harry, commença Ron, je vais essayer de faire quelque chose pour me contrôler.  
  
J'ai hâte de voir ça, dit Harry. Désolé je ne voulais pas dire ça à voix haute!  
  
Très drôle, dit Ron sarcastique, je vais tenter de faire comme si Hermione était mon amie et pas plus, je crois même que mes sentiments sont en train de changer de camp!  
  
Bon! Excellent, répondit Harry, il était temps.  
  
Ron le frappa à nouveau sur l'épaule et lui demandait s'il avait justement vu Hermione aujourd'hui. Harry ne s'en rendit pas compte mais il ne l'avait pas revu depuis hier, lorsqu'elle étudiait près du feu et qu'elle semblait distraite : elle n'avait pas l'air d'entendre la conversation de Ron et Harry pourtant assis à ses côtés.  
  
Tu viens, demanda Ron.  
  
Vas chercher Kelly et rend toi directement, je te rejoins là bas, répondit Harry en rougissant.  
  
Ah! Tu veux attirer l'attention, dit Ron avec un regard malin, tu ne veux donc pas que personne ne te voit avec ton invité avant le bal!  
  
Tu as tout compris, dit Harry en souriant, à tout à l'heure.  
  
Il songeait à la peine qu'il allait lui faire quand Ron allait le voir entrer avec Hermione accrochée à son bras. Après tout, il n'avait qu'à se trouver une excuse bidon pour le tirer d'affaire mais Ron ne pardonne pas aussi facilement, il se souvenait trop bien du tournoi des trois sorciers quand son nom avait été sorti de la coupe de feu alors qu'il ne s'en était même pas approché. Ron était son meilleur ami mais il y avait quand même des limites à se priver, en espérant qu'Hermione pensait la même chose et que son c?ur possédait les mêmes sentiments que lui avait pour elle.  
  
Harry resta dans la chambre commune des Griffondors jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus personne. Il attendait près du feu, les mains dans les poches de sa robe. Il entendit des pas dans le haut de l'escalier du dortoir des filles et une voix.  
  
C'est ok, dit-elle.  
  
Oui tu peux descendre, dit Harry en regardant vers l'escalier, il n'y a plus personne.  
  
Il vit d'abord ses souliers bleu-foncé et ensuite sa robe. Une magnifique robe bleu ciel en décolleté, un peu comme celle qu'elle portait à l'Halloween mais encore mieux. Elle n'avait pas brodé son insigne de préfet, elle estimait qu'il fallait qu'elle s'amuse en tant qu'élève et non enlever des points. Harry en avait le souffle coupé. Elle avait lissé ses cheveux, on aurait dit qu'elle avait une chevelure dorée. Ses yeux étaient savamment maquillés et son rouge à lèvre discret scintillait. Elle avait des brillants sur sa robe, sur son visage et dans ses cheveux. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'un ange. Elle portait au cou un vieux collier qu'elle avait trouvé dans sa valise et qui n'allait pas trop avec ses yeux. Harry lui tendit la main, il la regardait avec une grande surprise et une admiration telle qu'elle arrêta de lui sourire.  
  
Tu vas bien, lui demanda-t-elle.  
  
Oh oui, dit Harry en rougissant. Il lui donna un léger baiser sur la joue avant de plonger son regard dans le sien. Tu es très jolie ce soir.  
  
Elle le regardait en souriant. Elle avait un teint qui avait rosit légèrement et elle ne quittait pas ses yeux. Il sorti de ses poches un pendentif en forme de c?ur, il était doré et semblait avoir coûté une fortune.  
  
Laisse moi te le mettre, c'est un cadeau, dit Harry en chuchotant.  
  
-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-  
  
Hermione contemplait le c?ur avec admiration, elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Lorsqu'il lui détacha son autre collier et qu'il lui mit le c?ur, elle sentait ses doigts sur sa nuque et elle frissonna en fermant les yeux et un grand sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Elle voulait que cette soirée soit spéciale et que Ron comprenne tout ça. Elle lui sourit et lui pris le bras avant de le guider vers la porte de sortie.  
  
Tout au long de leur chemin ils virent des têtes se tourner dans leur direction et elle pouvait facilement deviner qu'ils allaient attirer tous les regards dans quelques instants quand ils allaient traverser la Grande Salle. Elle marchait droit devant, bras dessus bras dessous avec Harry et elle aurait voulu crier à cet instant à tout le monde qu'elle l'aimait. C'était comme si pour la première fois les gens les regardaient en voyant réellement autre chose qu'une simple amitié. Hermione savait que Ginny, une de ses meilleures amies, allait s'en douter car depuis le début de l'année, soit depuis qu'elle a refusé de sortir avec son frère, elle lui soupçonnait quelque chose. Elle savait qu'Hermione aimait quelqu'un d'autre et la façon dont elle se comportait avec Harry ne laissait aucun doute, même si cela fait sept ans que c'est toujours la même chose entre eux.  
  
Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle en souriant, elle avait été somptueusement décorée pour l'événement, des sapins géants et un ciel enneigé ornait la pièce. Sans aucune surprise Hermione vit beaucoup de paires d'yeux se tourner vers eux, ils avaient fait l'effet escompté. Hermione regarda immédiatement du côté de Ron mais il ne pouvait pas les voir, il était trop occupé à parler avec Kelly. Neville s'approcha d'eux et leur dit avec un grand sourire :  
  
Alors c'était ça votre coup! Bien préparé!  
  
Hum. Hermione ne savait pas quoi pas répondre, elle rougissait et Harry aussi.  
  
Ne vous en faites pas pour Ron, il a déjà commencé sa soirée, ricana Neville. Il a bu beaucoup et semble être dans un état second.  
  
Harry regarda Hermione avec un grand sourire et elle le lui rendit. À présent, sa plus grande crainte s'était dissipée, Ron n'était pas dans son état normal alors il ne se rendrait compte de rien. La musique était déjà commencée et les couples s'éparpillaient sur la piste de danse, l'endroit où était les tables habituellement. Hermione avait rêvé de ce moment depuis si longtemps qu'elle n'était plus capable de bouger, ne sachant comment lui demander d'aller danser.  
  
Veux-tu danser, demanda Harry en lui tendant la main.  
  
Oh mais bien sur monsieur Potter, répondit Hermione. Décidément, elle ne dérougissait pas.  
  
Il l'entraîna par la main vers la piste, ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule et virent se placer près de quelques amis de septième année. Harry se retourna devant elle et la rapprocha de lui en lui mettant une main sur la taille. Ils valsèrent ainsi durant un bon moment sans se quitter des yeux et elle croyait qu'ils étaient vraiment seuls au monde.  
  
La soirée avançait rapidement, il était près de minuit et le bal se terminait dans une heure. Quelques élèves dont Ron, trop malade, étaient déjà partit se coucher ayant un peu trop bu mais la plupart voulaient rester jusqu'à la fin car c'était le temps des slows. Hermione et Harry avaient dansé toute la soirée, ils venaient tout juste d'arrêter un petit moment car Harry voulait aller se désaltérer un peu. Pendant ce temps Hermione attendait près de la piste de danse et elle refusait de danser avec quiconque lui demandait.  
  
Harry s'approcha doucement et lui prit la main en l'entraînant à nouveau et elle se laissait faire avec un grand sourire, elle attendait ce moment avec tant d'impatience. En passant devant Neville à qui elle avait refusé une bonne douzaine de fois, il était fâché et se croisait les mains sur le ventre. Elle s'en fichait éperdument. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha d'Harry, elle ne voulait pas trop le brusquer pour commencer et elle laissait la musique les entraîner. Il la tira encore plus vers elle et mit ses mains derrière son dos. Elle se pencha la tête sur son épaule et elle glissa ses mains vers son cou. Elle se ferma les yeux pour savourer cet unique moment et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Harry pencha la tête vers son oreille et lui dit doucement :  
  
Tu danses comme une princesse.  
  
Oh arrête, répondit Hermione en rougissant, tu vas me faire gêner.  
  
Il soufflait légèrement dans son oreille provoquant en elle un déluge d'émotions. Elle se sentait si forte et si précieuse dans ses bras, elle aimait tout en lui. Il lui mordilla les oreilles tendrement avant de l'embrasser doucement dans le cou. Elle se mordit les lèvres, elle gardait les yeux fermés, elle était au paradis. Elle ouvrait la bouche et ne prononçait aucun son, elle humectait ses lèvres avec sa langue et frissonnait comme jamais. Elle se releva de façon à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux et il pencha légèrement la tête. Il l'embrassa dans le front et lui souriait. Elle le suppliait des yeux mais il ne saisit aucun message, il l'embrassa sur la joue et lorsqu'il voulu faire la même chose pour l'autre joue, Hermione sentit le coin des lèvres d'Harry frôler les siennes. Il se releva, lui sourit et elle se pencha à nouveau sur son épaule. « Si seulement il savait », pensait Hermione. 


	11. La Gazette des Sorciers

Voilà le chapitre 11, comparé aux autres précédents, il est un peu plus sombre, après tout Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est encore dans les parages ! Au menu, une attaque plus concrete et des plus menacantes pour le monde des Sorciers ! Voici avant d'aller plus loin la réponse aux reviewers !  
  
Sumiré : Merci beaucoup, Harry a plein de choses dans la tête (ce chapitre devrait t'en dire plus) et il ne se rend plus compte de l'essentiel.  
  
Hermidark : Merci beaucoup, si tu aimes plus la romance tu seras déçu mais la pause ne durera pas éternellement.  
  
Wynzar : Hé tu n'as pas posté samedi ! Peu importe, merci et pour des bonnes fics qui relatent le couple Harry/Hermione va voir sur Portkey.org (anglais) tu ne seras pas décu crois moi !  
  
Watery136 : Ça fait plusieurs fois qu'Hermione le dit, c'est tout simplement qu'elle l'aime (si seulement il savait). Merci bien !  
  
Hermi_chouette : Moi mes vacances d'écoles sont commencées, je viens de finir tout ca donc j'ai un peu plus de temps. Merci !  
  
Lilybzzzz : Entre Harry et Hermione, une pause est nécessaire. Le romantisme n'y est pas dans ce chapitre mais ce n'est que temporaire ! Contente que ma fic te plaise !  
  
Shortpride : Pour Ron, il regarde en silence. c'est facile de ne rien laisser paraître mais dans le fond, il est peut être jaloux. Je crois que les 2 prochains chapitres devraient t'en dire plus sur ce qu'il pense. Merci et. oublie pas que je t'aime, à la vie à la mort XxXxXxX  
  
Chapitre 11  
  
La Gazette des Sorciers  
  
Les vacances de Noël se sont écoulées à la vitesse de l'éclair et les cours avaient repris depuis belle lurette. Nous étions rendus au début du mois de février et Harry, Ron et Hermione se sentaient nerveux : ils entamaient les derniers droits de l'année, leurs derniers moments à l'école de Poudlard, comme étudiants du moins. Harry ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait faire plus tard mais son nom avait été retenu comme directeur de la banque des sorciers, Gringotts. Le président n'était nul autre que le frère de Ron, Bill. Il savait que Harry ne savait pas quoi faire et que ce poste allait lui ouvrir plusieurs voies, comme par exemple siéger au conseil d'administration de l'école de Poudlard.  
  
Cela faisait quelques jours que sa cicatrice lui faisait mal et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait tant de douleurs en plein jour sans aucun rêve, pour la première fois depuis la venue à Poudlard des mangemorts. Il rêvait aussi à de terribles choses, il rêvait qu'il était dans une petite maison, il n'arrivait pas à indiquer qui pouvait vivre dedans mais il avait le vague souvenir de l'avoir déjà vu. Il reconnaissait les pièces sans pouvoir se rappeler à qui cette place appartenait et il marchait sans que personne ne le voit. Il entendait un bruit derrière lui qui le fit sursauter, il se cacha et vit encore une fois les mêmes hommes que d'habitude qui cassaient la porte d'entrée.  
  
Ils étaient trois, ils regardaient partout comme s'ils cherchaient quelque chose et ils commencèrent à fouiller. Ils mirent la maison à l'envers, ils cassèrent vaisselle, meubles, argenterie et miroirs, ils déchiraient des vêtements, ils faisaient un mouvement avec leurs baguettes en marmonnant une formule et une trace noire s'imprimait un peu partout. Harry ne comprenait rien mais il vit les trois voleurs sursauter et partir en courant à la venue de quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait l'air d'être l'habitant de cette maison, Harry ne le reconnaissait pas car il le voyait de dos. Quand l'homme criait, Harry se levait avec une atroce douleur au front.  
  
Ce rêve le hantait depuis quelques jours et il l'avait raconté à Ron, Hermione, Sirius et Dumbledore. Un bon matin, lorsqu'il avait atteint la Grande Salle, il vit que tout le monde avait l'air scandalisé, il ne comprenait pas. Il vint rejoindre Ron qui avait le teint pâle, Hermione assise tout près lui caressait son épaule et elle regarda Harry en faisant un grand soupir.  
  
Lis ceci, dit Hermione à Harry. Elle lui tendit la Gazette des Sorciers, le journal dans le monde des Sorciers.  
  
Il était incapable de détacher ses yeux de la photo, Arthur Weasley, le père de Ron, se tenait à genoux devant son comptoir, les mains sur la tête et semblait crier.  
  
« SCANDALE AU TERRIER  
  
Arthur Weasley, le président du ministère de la magie, a été cambriolé hier soir dans sa demeure, le Terrier. Il assure cependant que rien n'a été volé mais que tout est en piteux état, il y a des marques indescriptibles partout et des morceaux de miroirs éparpillés un peu partout dans la maison. Tout à l'intérieur est considéré comme une perte totale, les Weasleys vont habiter durant la prochaine semaine chez la s?ur de M. Weasley car l'enquête doit se poursuivre dans le domicile. Ensuite, le ministère a assuré que tout sera rentré dans l'ordre dans les prochaines semaines. »  
  
Harry leva les yeux vers ses deux amis et il semblait terrifié. Son rêve était vrai, c'était la maison des Weasleys et c'est le père de Ron que Harry a vu de dos.  
  
Il faut absolument se rendre chez toi en fin de semaine Ron, dit Harry.  
  
Tu n'es pas sérieux, dit Ron, ils enquêtent.  
  
Je crois savoir qui est derrière tout ça, répondit Harry, il faut que j'aille vérifier.  
  
Hermione plaqua la main sur sa bouche et le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Il leur conta à nouveau son rêve et ils comprirent qu'il savait véritablement quelque chose. Ron décida d'envoyer un hibou à son père et il savait qu'ils pourraient y aller car avec Dumbledore cela devrait être facile.  
  
Ils reçurent la réponse favorable le lendemain car Arthur voulait de toute façon revoir la famille et tout le monde savait qu'Harry pouvait aider à mener les enquêteurs à une piste. Il sentait avec sa cicatrice si cela avait un lien avec Voldemort et si c'était cela, les Weasleys pourraient regagner leur domicile plus rapidement que prévu. Harry prépara donc ses affaires et il rejoint Ron et Hermione, nerveux, qui avaient fait eux aussi leurs valises à la hâte et qui voulaient absolument aller voir tout ce grabuge et tenter d'être dans le coup eux aussi.  
  
-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-  
  
Quand elle arriva près de la maison des Weasleys, Hermione sentait que Ron devenait de plus en plus nerveux. Elle était incapable de prononcer un mot, elle avait de la pitié pour lui et pour chacun des membres de sa famille, cela servirait à renforcir les liens de la famille mais quand même. Cela doit être affreux à vivre. Elle repensait sans cesse à Molly Weasley, la mère de Ron et elle soupirait pour cette pauvre femme, toujours dévouée pour sa famille, Hermione ne pouvait pas s'imaginer à quel point la situation aurait été grave si elle avait du se trouver dans la maison au moment où les voleurs y était. Cela aurait pu être encore plus catastrophique que cela ne l'était maintenant.  
  
Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la maison, beaucoup d'inspecteurs, des ministres et des sous-ministres de la magie, des chiens qui tentaient de trouver une piste, la famille Weasley qui se tenait près les uns les autres et qui semblaient complètement démoralisés et finalement Harry. Il avait la mine encore plus basse que n'importe qui présent et il semblait avoir un regard de culpabilité : Hermione allait lui en parler à leur retour à Poudlard. Ce n'est pas de sa faute après tout s'il a des rêves aussi important que les siens et parfois il peut même se tromper, c'est peut-être juste un indicateur mais ça aurait pu arriver n'importe où, ailleurs qu'ici !  
  
Hermione regardait autour d'elle et soupirait de tristesse. Ses yeux s'embrouillaient à la vue des armoires détruites, de la table toute en pièce près d'eux, des milliers de morceaux de miroir qui déformaient tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité et l'horloge qui ne fonctionnait plus, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait même si les aiguilles représentant chacun des membres de la famille ne cessaient de tourner sans trouver aucun endroit pour s'arrêter alors que pourtant ils étaient tous à la maison, sauf Charlie retenu par ses Dragons en Roumanie.  
  
Il y avait une odeur forte qui régnait dans la maison et surtout, ce qui affolait le plus, des marques noires un peu partout, sur les murs, les planchers, les vêtements et sur les fenêtres. Il y avait un léger trait vert dans ces taches qui prenaient la forme d'un cercle tout noir, sans aucune signification. Arthur regardait de plus près sans pouvoir distinguer quoi que ce soit et touchait avec ses mains.  
  
C'est peut-être un signe, disait-il.  
  
Agitez votre baguette magique Arthur, disait M. Diggle, un des ministres de la magie.  
  
Il agita sa baguette et le cercle prit une vive couleur verte. Ils ne comprirent rien et ils semblaient découragés mais Harry avait le teint livide et les yeux remplis de larmes. Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui caressa le menton. Il tourna la tête pour éviter son regard mais Hermione se faisait insistante.  
  
Harry, disait-elle, ce n'est pas de ta faute.  
  
Ce n'est pas ça, dit Harry avec tristesse, prête-moi ton livre sur les actes populaires de magie noire.  
  
Harry savait qu'Hermione traînait ce livre partout où elle allait, un livre que le professeur McGonagall lui avait donné pour l'aider à mieux se protéger. Il y avait dedans de nombreux conseils et quelques formules pour dépister des signes importants. Elle n'y avait pas pensé. Elle lui tendit le livre, il le prit et commença à chercher. Il trouva la page qu'il cherchait et la fit lire par Hermione. L'image montrait une tête de mort verte qui brillait dans le noir. Ce signe était la marque des ténèbres, celle utilisée par les fidèles de Voldemort pour signifier qu'il y avait quelque chose qui se passait et que leur maître était le plus fort. Il y avait une formule pour dépister ce signe sur les taches noires. Les taches noires peuvent représenter n'importe quoi si on invoque un sort quelconque, alors si rien n'apparaît, c'est parce que le signe ne correspond pas à ce que la tache représente. Tout dépend aussi de la baguette de l'utilisateur.  
  
Prête-moi ta baguette Herm, dit Harry, je vais te montrer ce qui me fait peur.  
  
Il prononça une formule magique et une étincelle verte jaillit de la baguette. La tâche brillait d'un vert éclatant mais le cercle n'avait pas changé de forme.  
  
Maintenant laisse moi essayer le sort avec la mienne, disait-il.  
  
Il ferma les yeux puis prononça les mêmes mots avec sa baguette. Cette fois, l'étincelle verte fit apparaître une image qui sema la terreur dans tout le bâtiment : une tête de mort verte ! Harry secoua la tête, il le savait, Hermione était surprise, on pouvait entendre une mouche voler !  
  
Elle a déjà fait apparaître la marque une fois, dit Harry. Elle peut donc la faire apparaître encore quand elle reconnaît son signe.  
  
Tout le monde avait encore le vif souvenir de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, quand Barty Croupton Junior a fait apparaître la marque et que tout le monde croyait que c'était Winky, l'elfe de maison de Croupton. Harry prit son souffle et déclara à tous ce qu'ils savaient déjà.  
  
Les mangemorts cherchent quelque chose pour lui, mais quoi ? Ils ont fouillé la maison de font en comble mais n'ont pas l'air d'avoir trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient. Il continua sur un ton plus sarcastique : s'ils me cherchaient, ils auraient dû savoir que je n'étais pas ici et que je ne peux pas encore entrer dans les tiroirs.  
  
Hermione regarda Harry en secouant la tête. Elle savait qu'il se croyait coupable mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, les mangemorts cherchent quelque chose peut-être mais ils le savent qu'il ne se trouve pas là. Molly était consterné mais elle prit Harry dans ses bras en lui disant de ne pas s'en faire. 


	12. Les Détraqueurs

A cause des problemes que j'ai eu avec ff.net je n'ai pu sortir ce chapitre avant aujourd'hui, je m'en excuse. Le site a également de la difficulté avec les reviews car je ne peux pas toute les lires. je vous remercie de lire en si grand nombre cette fiction, le 5e tome arrive dans quelques jours ! Au menu, le retour des détraqueurs et cette fois Harry et Hermione se doutent de leur sentiment l'un pour l'autre !  
  
Chapitre 12  
  
Les détraqueurs  
  
Lorsqu'il est revenu à Poudlard, Harry était incapable de sourire, il était terriblement inquiet. Il savait que maintenant les événements allaient se succéder un après l'autre en peu de temps, l'année achève et c'est la dernière chance pour Voldemort de pouvoir atteindre Harry dans ce lieu, l'école n'était plus protégée et surtout la forêt représentait un énorme danger. Il y avait eu des disparitions depuis Noël, une quinzaine d'élèves qui sont allés dans la forêt ne sont jamais revenus. Cette fois c'était les Weasleys qui avaient été les victimes, qui ce serait par la suite? Harry était maintenant furieux contre lui-même et il songeait de plus en plus à quitter Poudlard bientôt car il mettait constamment les personnes qu'il aimait en danger malgré lui.  
  
Il n'avait toujours pas raconté à Hermione son rêve et pourtant il savait qu'elle allait être à ses côtés pour la bataille finale. Il refusait de l'affoler encore plus qu'elle ne l'était avec ses derniers miles à l'école, sa préparation pour enseigner l'an prochain et ses responsabilités de préfète en chef. Son rêve était toujours aussi terrifiant mais cette fois il avait revu tous les mangemorts, il avait également été sauvé par quelqu'un, découvrant quelques nuits plus tard que c'était Dumbledore qui était venu à sa rescousse. Il avait toujours aussi mal à sa cicatrice et elle lui brulait le front de plus en plus souvent et plus longtemps.  
  
Heureusement pour lui il y avait les entraînements de Quidditch qui étaient toujours là, il pouvait enfin retirer toutes ces idées et voler librement en ne voulant qu'attraper le vif d'or, sans mettre personne en danger. La finale devait avoir lieu dans quelques jours, il était nerveux car ce match allait être important, encore plus depuis que l'équipe savait que c'était les Serpentards qu'ils allaient affronter. Après quelques saisons de misère l'équipe n'a perdu que face aux Griffondors, deux fois, le reste des matchs écrasant leurs adversaires par plus de deux cents points d'écart!  
  
Harry et Ron partirent vers le terrain de Quidditch, ils devaient s'entraîner en vue du match. Lorsqu'il entra sur le terrain, Harry ressentit une vive douleur à sa cicatrice et il avait du mal à expliquer son plan de match aux autres membres de l'équipe. Il voyait la forêt au loin bouger mais il était incapable de voir ce qui s'y cachait. Ron avait remarqué la même chose mais il souriait en secouant la tête.  
  
Ça doit être Malefoy, dit Ron, il veut espionner notre pratique je crois.  
  
Je ne sais pas Ron, dit Harry, songeur. Il se passe de drôles de choses dans cette forêt depuis quelques temps.  
  
Harry ne pouvait détacher les yeux de l'endroit où cela bougeait et il  
prit une grande respiration avant de regarder le reste de l'équipe et de  
murmurer :  
  
Qui va là?  
  
Il n'eut aucune réponse mais pu sentir sa cicatrice lui faire plus mal que jamais. Il regarda à nouveau Ron avant de mettre sa main dans sa poche et de retirer sa baguette.  
  
Je vais voir cela de plus près, dit Harry. Harry. non!  
  
Mais il n'écoutait pas, il était déjà rendu loin devant et Ron courait pour le rattraper. Lorsqu'il fut assez près des arbres, Harry mit sa baguette devant lui et cria : « Lumos », allumant une lumière sur l'extrémité de celle-ci. Soudain, il vit trois formes courir dans leur direction, il était incapable de voir quoi que ce soit. Lorsqu'ils furent assez près, Harry se plia le ventre, il avait une terrible douleur et il se sentait très mal. Ron à ses côtés ne bougeait plus, paralysé par la peur. Il vit un d'entre eux s'approcher de Ron et Harry reconnu à ce moment l'affreuse créature qui se tenait devant eux : des détraqueurs. Ce sont d'horribles anciens gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban, la prison des sorciers et ils avaient comme pouvoir le fait de faire revivre les choses les plus malheureuses qui sont arrivées à leurs ennemis, les humains. Ils ne gardaient plus la prison depuis que Voldemort était de retour car il les contrôlait.  
  
Ron était incapable de bouger et de parler, il était pétrifié. Harry entendait sa mère crier au loin mais il était incapable de chasser cette mauvaise pensée. Le détraqueur baissa la tête vers Ron, il enleva doucement sa cagoule et Harry vit les lèvres du détraqueur approcher celles de Ron. Dès que leurs lèvres touchent celles d'un humain, ils aspirent son âme et il devient un homme sans esprit. Harry retrouva sa force et son courage et cria fort :  
  
SPERO PATRONUM  
  
Il vit un cerf argenté sortir de sa baguette et poursuivre les détraqueurs, ils partirent en courant vers la forêt interdite, ils étaient morts de peur et Harry avait encore réussi à les repousser. Il regarda Ron qui était assis par terre avec de grands yeux et la respiration haletante.  
  
Ça va Ron?  
  
Maintenant oui, répondit-il en soupirant et s'essuyant le front. Merci Harry.  
  
-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-  
  
Quand Hermione a appris tout ce qui s'était passé durant la pratique de Quidditch, elle paniquait et elle voulait absolument voir Harry et Ron pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien et qu'ils n'avaient rien. Elle couru aussi vite que possible vers l'infirmerie, elle savait qu'ils allaient y être. Quand elle entra, elle vit Ron et Harry qui étaient couchés dans leur lit, endormis. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et si la rumeur était vrai, Ron devait avoir très peur à présent. Elle vint s'asseoir près de lui et elle le réveilla doucement. Dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il la serra dans ses bras.  
  
Je croyais ne plus avoir la chance de te revoir.  
  
Arrêtes ça tu veux, dit Hermione en le repoussant. Je suis contente de voir que vous n'avez rien.  
  
Seulement un choc, dit Ron en perdant son sourire. C'était affreux, heureusement qu'Harry était là.  
  
Hermione ne dit rien, elle se contentait de regarder Ron qui aurait pu ne pas être là. Elle n'est peut-être pas amoureuse de lui mais elle n'est pas insensible au point de vouloir sa mort, seulement elle voudrait qu'il comprenne une fois pour toute qu'elle ne l'aime pas mais aujourd'hui n'était pas le bon moment pour parler de tout cela.  
  
Ron se recoucha tranquillement dans son lit avant de lui dire bonne nuit et de refermer ses yeux. Il était exténué, Hermione le comprenait, elle aurait agit exactement pareil et elle aurait aimé qu'Harry la sauve comme cela. Bien sur il y a quelques mois il l'avait arraché des griffes de deux mangemorts mais quand même. Elle se releva et alla du côté du lit d'Harry. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, il se tenait l'épaule avec la main et il avait l'air de dormir profondément, ses lunettes sur le bureau et les couvertes montées jusqu'au cou. Il n'y avait que son épaule qui était visible. Hermione s'approcha de lui, elle s'assied à ses côtés et sourit. Elle ne voulait pas le réveiller mais elle tenait à lui prendre la main. Elle avança sa main nerveusement sans faire de bruit vers son épaule et lui prit la main doucement. Il ne réagissait pas mais elle sentait qu'il était chaud, Il devait faire de la fièvre, sa cicatrice devait lui brûler la tête.  
  
Elle lui frottait tranquillement les doigts et continuait de sourire. Elle soupira : elle savait maintenant que Voldemort était plus près de lui que jamais et qu'il allait maintenant tout tenter pour aller le rejoindre et vouloir le tuer. Soudain, Hermione sentit la main d'Harry se refermer vivement sur la sienne.  
  
Tu t'es réveillé, dit Hermione tout bas.  
  
Je ne dormais pas Herm, répondit Harry en se retournant vers elle.  
  
Elle rougissait de plus belle et était incapable de le regarder dans les yeux, elle était super gênée. Harry lui prit le menton et le força à ce qu'elle le regarde directement dans les yeux, Il était pâle, il avait les yeux pleins d'eau. Hermione lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas mais Harry refusait de répondre.  
  
Tu te sens encore coupable de tout n'est-ce pas, dit Hermione en soupirant. Tu ne dois.  
  
Hermione, dit Harry en ouvrant grand les yeux, vous êtes tous en danger à cause de moi, tout ce qui arrive est de ma faute, Voldemort me tue à petit feux, en voulant m'enlever les personnes que j'aime.  
  
Il lui raconta finalement son rêve et également les craintes de Voldemort. Elle se sentait encore plus nerveuse et ne savait pas quoi faire.  
  
Harry, je.je. vais être toujours là, je ne te laisserai pas tomber.  
  
Je vais fuir, dit-il avec une voix brisée.  
  
Non Harry ne me laisses pas seule ici, j'ai besoin de toi.  
  
Il la regarda avec étonnement, il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer aucun message dans ses yeux.  
  
Tu. as. b, besoin de moi?  
  
Harry, reprit Hermione en rougissant et en parlant de moins en moins fort, je.  
  
Chut.  
  
Hermione se retourna et elle vit passer quelques élèves dans le corridor. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle était encore plus près du visage d'Harry. Il ferma les yeux, elle l'imita et ils se rapprochèrent.  
  
Harry, dit Ron en s'étirant.  
  
Hermione releva la tête, elle se retourna pour regarder Ron. Elle voulait le tuer à l'instant, Harry avait failli l'embrasser! Il était à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. « Ron je veux que tu souffres », pensait Hermione. Elle regarda Harry qui avait l'air aussi surpris et rouge qu'elle. 


	13. Quidditch : La finale

Bonjour ! Voici donc le 13e chapitre, désolé si il est tardif mais avec tout le chambardement que j'ai connu dernièrement (déménagement, nouveau travail, plein d'autres affaires) c'était difficile d'écrire. Cette fois nous avons un match de Quidditch au programme, Ron qui commence à avoir des soupçons et nos deux tourtereaux qui se sentent bien tristes !  
  
Chapitre 13  
  
Quidditch - La finale  
  
Après qu'Harry et Ron eurent quitté l'infirmerie, les autres élèves les prenaient pour des héros. Ils avaient réussi à chasser les détraqueurs du château et tout allait mieux. Harry n'avait plus mal à sa cicatrice et il ne rêvait plus. À chaque fois qu'il dormait, il ne faisait que reprendre son sommeil, il dormait de plus en plus profondément. Il se sentait toujours aussi coupable pour tout ce qui arrivait et parfois son esprit dérapait pendant les cours. Il pensait souvent à l'autre vie qu'il aurait pu vivre si Voldemort n'avait pas existé. Il aurait connu ses parents, il aurait fréquenté le monde des sorciers dès son jeune âge, il n'aurait pas eu à supporter son affreux cousin Dudley, son oncle Vernon et sa tante Pétunia. Il aurait peut-être pu aimer librement Hermione sans avoir peur qu'elle se fasse tuer, il aurait pu sortir avec son meilleur ami Ron et il n'aurait pas eu toutes ces aventures terrifiantes à l'école.  
  
Il faisait gris, le printemps s'amenait discrètement avec un temps plus doux, la neige qui fondait et la température qui se réchauffait. Harry avait hâte de reprendre ses promenades avec Hermione près du lac mais il savait que c'était maintenant impensable avec le danger de la forêt. Harry était en train d'écrire son devoir de métamorphose, il fallait écrire un long parchemin sur les effets de la métamorphose chez un être humain. Ron à côté de lui avait l'air très concentré et il lui adressait rarement la parole. Depuis quelques temps, il est très différent, il ne lui parle plus autant et le regarde d'une drôle de manière. Ils allaient probablement se sourire à nouveau demain, après leur match de finale face aux Serpentards.  
  
Ce soir là, Harry reçu les encouragements des autres élèves de Griffondor, spécialement Hermione qui l'avait embrassé sur les joues et l'avait serré dans ses bras. Il aurait voulu rester enlacé à sentir ses cheveux mais Ron le regardait d'une terrible façon. Elle s'était contenté de serrer la main de Ron et elle lui avait donné un petit baiser au front. Il ne fit aucun rêve encore une fois, mais il pensait beaucoup à Ron.  
  
Le lendemain matin, le soleil était à nouveau de la partie, on entendait les oiseaux gazouiller et le gazon qui verdissait à vue d'?il. Harry se réveilla de bonne humeur et quitta son lit en remarquant que Ron était déjà levé, il devait être nerveux. Il se dirigea au vestiaire, s'habilla et parla aux membres de l'équipe avant de poursuivre son chemin jusqu'au terrain. Les spectateurs applaudissaient à tout rompre, Harry commençait à ressentir des papillons dans son estomac et il avait hâte d'enfourcher son balais et de tenter de faire gagner son équipe.  
  
Il prit son balais et regarda les Serpentards entrer sur le terrain avec les huées des Poufsouffles, des Serdaigles et évidemment des Griffondors mais leurs supporteurs faisaient autant de bruits qu'eux ensemble réunis. Malefoy avait un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles, on pouvait voir sa dent qui recommençait à pousser tranquillement, Rogue ayant fabriqué une potion pour l'aider. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire et il regarda Ron pour lui rappeler ce moment mais ce dernier retourna la tête dans l'autre sens. Décidément, il en voulait à Harry sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.  
  
Le match commença sous les hurlements des spectateurs et l'envolée des cognards et du vif d'or. Harry était bien installé au milieu du terrain avec son balais et cherchait le vif d'or sans pouvoir apercevoir quoi que ce soit. Il scrutait les environs sans aucune réponse à ses espoirs et il s'arrêta devant les gradins de sa maison : il vit Hermione et ses jumelles pointées vers lui. Il ne cessait de regarder et quelques secondes plus tard Hermione les enleva de ses yeux en regardant Harry. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Harry vit de l'or passer dans les yeux d'Hermione. Il avait prit un peu de temps avant de s'apercevoir que c'était le vif d'or qui se manifestait. Harry partit à sa recherche, il entendait au loin la voix de l'annonceur qui criait : « Quatre-vingt à quarante pour Griffondors ». Harry savait ce qu'il avait à faire.  
  
Malefoy l'avait rejoint et il le frappait. Ils tentaient de se cramponner à leur balais tout en essayant d'attraper le vif d'or et faire tomber l'autre. Harry avait aperçu le cognard qui les poursuivait.  
  
Tu es un homme mort Potter, cria Malefoy.  
  
Peut-être que c'est toi qu'il va frapper ce cognard.  
  
Jamais, répondit-il.  
  
Le cognard s'approchait dangereusement et Malefoy ne voulait pas se faire frapper, il changea de direction à la dernière minute. Harry ressentit une vive douleur, il croyait avoir reçu une épée dans le dos. Sa main fut poussée encore plus en avant mais il eut le temps d'attraper le vif d'or avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol. Il s'était évanoui.  
  
-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-  
  
Pendant que tout le monde fêtait déjà la coupe de Quidditch dans les gradins, Hermione courrait à toute vitesse vers le terrain. Elle avait vu Harry tomber de très haut et elle avait réussi à amortir sa chute avec un sort mais il s'était évanoui. Elle vit la plupart des membres de l'équipe autour de lui, sauf Ron qui portait son balais sur les épaules en direction du vestiaire. Hermione le rejoignit et l'attrapa par le bras, l'obligeant à la regarder en face.  
  
Pourquoi tu n'aides pas Harry ?  
  
Parce que. parce que j'en ai rien à faire, dit Ron, furieux.  
  
Je ne te comprends plus Ron, dit Hermione, qu'est ce qui se passe avec toi ? Tu es différent depuis quelques jours.  
  
Je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose.  
  
Hermione le regarda avec surprise. Elle pensait qu'il avait peut-être perdu la tête car encore une fois il était dans l'ombre de son meilleur ami, comme dans le passé avec toutes les aventures où les trois sortent toujours vainqueurs, Harry sortant toujours du lot avec la reconnaissance de tous.  
  
Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle, dit Ron sans la quitter des yeux.  
  
Elle se sentait mal à présent. C'était donc à cause d'elle qu'il était aussi en colère mais pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle performe mieux que lui à l'école ? Impossible, c'est comme ça depuis les tout débuts. Parce qu'elle passe de plus en plus de temps avec Harry ? Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux et compris qu'il avait deviné, qu'il savait qui était son amour secret.  
  
Ron, dit-elle en tremblant, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
  
Oh si, répondit-il en balayant une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.  
  
Elle était incapable de bouger, elle aurait voulu disparaître à cet instant, elle rougissait. Elle voulait savoir exactement jusqu'où Ron était au courant mais elle ne voulait pas lui donner raison.  
  
C'est évident. tu te comportes d'une drôle de manière quand tu es avec lui, je ne l'avais jamais remarqué, dit Ron en souriant méchamment. Peut-être que j'étais trop occupé à te regarder pour ne pas avoir vu la réalité. Tu essais de le prendre pour toi toute seule, tu es jalouse que je sois son meilleur ami.  
  
Hermione le regarda, surprise, puis elle lui souriait. Elle était contente, il ne se doutait pas de l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Harry mais plutôt de la jalousie qu'elle avait. Jamais elle était jalouse du fait qu'ils sont les meilleurs amis du monde. Elle savait que Ron essayait de trouver une excuse pour dire encore une fois que Hermione voulait le faire souffrir. Elle soupira et repartit en direction de Harry. Ron était stupéfait, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le rire franc d'Hermione et le fait qu'elle ne se fâche pas l'inquiétait.  
  
Quelque chose d'autre est arrivé pendant le match de Quidditch, Hermione l'avait oublié. Dumbledore lui en avait glissé un mot durant le match mais elle était trop concentrée sur Harry pour bien saisir le sens du drame. La salle commune des Griffondors était en piteux état, quelqu'un s'y était introduit. Il y avait des marques partout, Hermione savait qui c'était, elle le savait trop bien. Les mangemorts étaient de retour mais ils tentaient de trouver quelque chose. Une élève de quatrième année a été tuée en essayant de se protéger et une autre à réussi à fuir à temps.  
  
Harry avait peut-être raison, Voldemort voulait le tuer à petits feux en tuant des gens autour de lui. Il croyait peut-être le rendre fou et qu'il essaierait de se tuer lui-même pour en être enfin débarrassé. Hermione était incapable de penser à tout cela, elle avait le c?ur gros et se sentait mal. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire qu'elle l'aimait à ce moment mais elle en était incapable.  
  
Le soir, quand Harry est revenu de l'infirmerie, Hermione se trouvait devant le feu, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Harry s'approcha d'elle et était aussi inquiet, son regard semblait absent. Ils ne parlèrent pas et se contentaient de regarder le feu brûler, comme celui qui détruisait tranquillement les espoirs, l'avenir et la force d'Hermione. Elle se sentait tellement inutile.  
  
Harry ne bougeait pas plus, il était terrifié, il ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi tout était contre lui maintenant. Il aurait voulu attendre un peu, être à l'extérieur de cette école pour pouvoir sauvegarder le plus grand nombre de vies possibles. Hermione prit tranquillement sa main et, exténuée, laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry. Elle se rappelait du début de l'année, alors qu'elle revenait dans la salle commune et qu'elle était ainsi dans ses bras, elle était mieux que maintenant, elle ne savait pas encore que sa destinée était confrontée à celle d'Harry, que les deux devaient affronter Voldemort en essayant de sauver l'humanité. Elle se sentait si inutile à ses côtés, elle savait qu'Harry pouvait le faire tout seul mais elle refusait de le laisser affronter Voldemort sans personne. Elle devait y être, mourir s'il le faut, mais le sauver et sauver le reste de la planète ! Elle ferma les yeux en espérant se réveiller et oublier tout. 


	14. La fuite

Bonjour ! Voici le 14e chapitre, celui que vous attendiez. j'vous avertis, c'est mon meilleur chapitre d'apres moi jusqu'à maintenant ! Continuez de reviewer, c'est tres apprécié !  
  
Chapitre 14  
  
La fuite  
  
Voldemort était en face lui, il le regardait en souriant et leva sa baguette dans les airs. Harry retenait Hermione derrière lui et ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse un geste, c'était trop dangereux. Harry vit un corps par terre devant eux, il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître qui était là, il voyait une robe noire et du roux dans les cheveux. Il se réveilla en sursaut, il se tenait le front mais à sa grande surprise il n'avait pas mal. Lorsqu'il se regarda les mains, il vit du sang et compris que sa cicatrice l'avertissait d'un danger encore plus grand. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit au loin Hedwige, sa chouette qui tenait une lettre dans son bec. Elle vint la déposer dans les mains d'Harry et il lui donna des biscuits. Il regarda rapidement et reconnu l'écriture de son parrain.  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Il y a des choses étranges qui se passent, il n'y a plus personne en  
sécurité. Hier une vingtaine de moldus ont été tués par une explosion  
provoquée par des mangemorts avec un sort de destruction, ce matin une  
sorcière qui écrit dans la Gazette des Sorciers a été trouvée morte, elle  
était à quelques kilomètres de Poudlard. Tu dois quitter l'école Harry,  
vient me retrouver dans Pré-au-lard, tout le monde est en danger mais  
peut-être Voldemort va lâcher l'école si tu te trouves ailleurs. Il peut  
sentir où tu es. Donnes moi de tes nouvelles bientôt, le temps est  
compté.  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry tremblait en relisant le mot de son parrain, décidément Voldemort avait décidé de passer rapidement à l'acte et le temps était donc venu. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était impensable de rester ici et de risquer la mort des élèves mais il était encore plus impensable de quitter ce lieu, sa « maison », ses professeurs, ses amis, Ron, Hermione ! Il se frappa la tête et pensait à Hermione, elle était en danger, encore plus que le restant des élèves dans cette école, car elle était son amour. Il n'avait jamais pu lui déclarer tout cela car il pensait à toutes sortes de choses, ils avaient failli s'embrasser une fois mais Harry ne savait plus ce qu'il fallait faire : entraîner Hermione avec lui en lui disant qu'il l'aime ou se taire à jamais et la laisser vivre une vie paisible ? C'était trop difficile, il aurait voulu avoir Voldemort devant lui et pouvoir le tuer à l'instant mais il savait qu'il était beaucoup plus faible que lui.  
  
Harry descendit dans la Grande Salle et ne parlait pas beaucoup, il regardait ses amis comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il les voyait. Hermione ne le lâchait pas du regard, elle avait compris que quelque chose se passait mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Le reste de la journée fut horrible, Harry écoutait à peine dans ses cours et il regardait sans cesse autour de lui au lieu de suivre dans ses livres et d'écouter ce que les professeurs avaient à dire.  
  
Hermione se rendit directement dans son dortoir à la fin de la journée, elle regardait par la fenêtre et elle maudissait contre la forêt interdite. Elle savait que Voldemort y était et qu'il voudrait sans doute attaquer, que Harry était en danger plus que jamais. Elle aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer fort contre elle, l'embrasser, lui parler. Elle s'assied dans son lit et prit le collier avec un c?ur doré qu'Harry lui avait donné avant le bal de Noël. Elle l'approcha et l'embrassa, elle le serrait fort contre son c?ur et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle prit la photo qui était sur sa table de chevet avec Harry et elle enlacés dessus lors du bal de Noël et son sourire lui faisait mal. Elle pleurait et dit tout haut :  
  
Oh Harry, si seulement tu savais.  
  
Savoir quoi, répondit une voix derrière elle. Quelqu'un lui avait mis la main sur l'épaule. Elle se retourna vivement et le vit devant elle.  
  
Il portait une robe de sorcier, la même qu'il avait mis au bal de Noël  
et il avait une valise dans ses mains. Il avait emporté son balais et  
semblait découragé. Elle lui sourit et se leva pour mieux le regarder.  
  
Oh Harry ne me fais plus jamais peur comme ça, lui dit-elle.  
  
Ne t'en fais pas, répondit-il avec de la douleur dans sa voix déchirée. Je suis venue te dire au revoir. pour toujours.  
  
Hermione le regarda l'air incrédule, elle n'avait pas bien compris le sens de ses mots, elle ne le croyait pas. « Ne t'en va pas, pensa-t-elle, j'ai besoin de toi, nous allons y arriver. Harry, ne me quittes pas ». Des larmes lui coulaient à nouveau sur les joues. Harry s'approcha d'elle et lui essuya les yeux.  
  
Je m'en vais. Poudlard n'est plus un lieu sur, je ne dois pas vous mettre encore plus en danger que vous ne l'êtes.  
  
Harry, Hermione tremblait, ne t'en va pas, s'il te plaît.  
  
Je n'ai pas le choix Hermione, tous les gens que j'aime autour de moi vont y passer et je ne veux pas que tout cela arrive, encore moins à toi.  
  
Oh Harry, Hermione lui prit le bras, c'est dangereux d'être loin de moi, nous devons être ensemble.  
  
Il s'approcha d'elle et se pencha légèrement et lui donna des baisers dans le cou. Elle ferma les yeux, elle savait que bientôt Harry allait être loin, loin d'elle.  
  
Hermione je dois savoir ce que tu ressens pour moi, dit Harry. C'est important.  
  
Elle ne bougeait pas mais elle savait que c'était le bon moment, elle n'avait plus le choix.  
  
Oh Harry, dit-elle, tu ne t'en est jamais douté ?  
  
Non, dit Harry en se grattant le derrière de sa tête, tu as toujours fui, on n'a jamais pu en parler, je n'ai jamais vraiment pu savoir.  
  
Hermione pleurait de plus belle, elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle s'accrochait à son regard pour ne pas rêver, pour ne pas douter de lui.  
  
Es-tu aveugle ? Sourd ? Je t'aime depuis la première seconde où je t'ai vu, dit Hermione en rougissant. J'ai tenté plusieurs fois de te le dire mais il y a toujours quelque chose qui arrivait pour m'en empêcher.  
  
Harry ne dit pas un mot, il pencha la tête et l'embrassa lentement. Il se releva et la regarda dans les yeux. Il lui souriait et elle faisait de même. Elle l'approcha à nouveau et lui rendit son baiser, plus long et plus passionné.  
  
Je t'aime aussi, dit Harry en reprenant son souffle. C'est tellement difficile d'avoir à partir, de te laisser seule ici derrière moi mais c'est mieux comme ça.  
  
Ne pars pas, dit Hermione en le retenant. J'ai besoin de toi Harry. Rien ne nous arrivera ici.  
  
Je n'ai pas le choix, dit Harry en lui caressant les joues et en l'embrassant timidement.  
  
Tu as toujours le choix. reste !  
  
Harry était déchiré, il avait plus le désir de rester que la volonté de partir. Il tenait Hermione dans ses bras, il était incapable de la laisser. Il aurait voulu que tout se termine ici, que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar.  
  
Reste au moins pour la nuit, disait Hermione qui l'étreignait encore plus fort.  
  
Non, dit Harry, les secondes sont comptées, désolé. Il était essoufflé, il pleurait, je ne voulais pas venir ici et te donner plein d'espoir.  
  
C'est trop tard, répondit Hermione en se laissant tomber à genoux.  
  
Harry se sépara d'elle, la quitter lui faisait l'effet d'une douche froide il aurait voulu pour rien au monde lui faire de la peine. Il prit ses affaires et monta sur son balais, il avait presque enjambé la fenêtre et pouvait entendre Hermione qui pleurait encore plus fort et criait son nom. Elle s'était étendue sur son lit et frappait son oreiller. Il fronça les sourcils et se retourna, lança ses affaires dans le coin de la pièce et couru vers elle. Il l'enlaça tendrement et l'embrassa furtivement.  
  
Ok, dit-il, je vais passer la nuit, ensuite je verrai.  
  
Merci, dit Hermione en lui souriant et essuyant ses larmes.  
  
Cela aurait été tellement plus facile si Voldemort n'avait pas existé, si mes parents étaient toujours vivant ! Je n'aime pas ma vie, dit Harry en se frappant le front.  
  
Si tu avais été quelqu'un d'autre, si tes parents n'étaient pas mort, je ne t'aimerais pas Harry Potter, dit Hermione en le serrant.  
  
Il la regarda tendrement, elle avait une manche qui était descendue de son épaule et montrait une partie de son corps. Harry la trouvait plus belle que jamais, il replaça sa robe de chambre et lui caressait le cou en l'embrassant. Hermione aurait voulu rester ainsi toute sa vie, elle avait réussi à lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et surtout, il l'aimait elle aussi. Hermione se pencha sur son épaule, lui prit la main et s'endormit en souriant.  
  
À son réveil , elle était seule, Harry était parti au loin. Elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas rêvé mais le mot sur sa table de chevet lui confirmait que non. Elle était triste, encore plus que la veille et ses yeux déjà rouges se remirent à verser des larmes. Elle prit le papier et l'ouvrit en tremblant, voulant que chaque mot reste gravé dans son c?ur.  
  
Hermione,  
  
Je suis désolé, j'ai du partir. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de te  
mettre encore plus en danger. Avant de partir, je t'ai regardé de la  
fenêtre, telle un ange qui souriait. Je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais.  
  
Harry  
  
Elle lança son oreiller vers la fenêtre qui était fermée et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Son amour était loin d'elle et il risquait sa vie à tout moment. Elle se releva et ouvrit la fenêtre en demandant ouvertement :  
  
Est-ce que je vais te revoir Harry ? Mon c?ur le désire plus que tout au monde.  
  
Elle se laissa tomber à nouveau sur son lit, épuisée et déchirée. 


	15. Harry sans Poudlard, Poudlard sans Harry

Hello ! Voilà donc mon 15e chapitre, j'espere que vous allez apprécier ! J'aimerais me rendre a 100 reviews avant de poursuivre pour le 16e alors je ne suis pas loin :P a la prochaine ! continuez de lire !  
  
Chapitre 15  
  
Harry sans Poudlard et vice-versa  
  
Me voici Sirius, dit Harry.  
  
Il était trempé de la tête au pied, tenant son balais et ses bagages à bout de bras, il était exténué. Son parrain lui avait demandé de le rejoindre dans une petite caverne non loin de Pré-au-Lard et Harry avait la mine basse.  
  
Tu arrives à temps pour le déjeuner, dit Sirius en souriant et lui montrant une assiette d'?ufs et de jambon cuit. Je suis bon cuisinier reg. Harry ?  
  
Hum. quoi ?  
  
Tu as l'air bizarre, dit Sirius en le scrutant des yeux, qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
  
Harry se laissa choir sur le fauteuil près de l'entrée et il mit ses mains dans sa figure. Il tentait d'étouffer ce sentiment de colère et de tristesse qui montait en lui. Il ne pensait qu'à Hermione, à ses baisers, son sourire et son regard. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il lui avait tout avoué, ses émotions ayant pris le dessus de la raison.  
  
J'ai quitté la femme que j'aime Sirius, j'ai quitté ma maison, tout ça à cause de LUI.  
  
Harry, dit Sirius en posant sa main sur son épaule, je comprends mais tu n'avais pas le choix.  
  
La quitter au matin m'a fait mal. je n'ai pas pu lui parler, dit Harry en sentant ses yeux se remplir de larmes.  
  
Sirius fronça les sourcils, il avait perdu son sourire et il frappa avec son poing la table. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi sa réaction était si forte, il savait que Sirius lui avait demandé de ne rien dire à Hermione au sujet de ses sentiments. Il n'a pas eu le choix et d'ailleurs il ne le regrette pas.  
  
On s'était entendu pour ne rien lui dire, continuait Sirius avec de la colère dans sa voix. Tu l'as sûrement rendue plus triste et tu lui as fait croire bien des choses.  
  
Non j'ai été très clair, dit Harry en sentant la déception de son oncle.  
  
Peu importe, tu lui as donné plus d'espoir et ce n'est pas bon Harry, pas bon du tout.  
  
Harry ne s'en voulait pas, il était sur d'avoir fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Dire à Hermione ce qu'il ressentait pour elle a été un grand soulagement et il sentait qu'il n'était pas vraiment seul. Cette pensée lui faisait du bien, il y avait un autre point de vue que Dumbledore et l'ordre du Phénix, du moins ce qu'il en reste.  
  
La pluie tombait dru sur les parois de la caverne, il ventait très fort à l'extérieur et le tonnerre grondait. Harry ressentait la même chose à l'intérieur de lui. Il a écouté Sirius lui parler de ce qui s'était passé exactement avec Voldemort ces derniers temps. Sirius lui a aussi parlé de sa rencontre avec les membres de l'ordre, des conseils de Dumbledore et de l'encouragement reçu pour lui. Sirius lui avait donné un vieux livre qu'il avait volé à Peter Pettigrow, un des fidèles serviteurs de Voldemort, son ancien ami. Le livre devait peser dans les trente kilos, il était aussi épais que quatre dictionnaires et contenait des formules de magie noire. Harry devait tout connaître en vue de se battre contre Voldemort, il fallait mettre toutes les chances de son côté.  
  
Harry était assis sur le bord d'une des nombreuses sorties de la caverne, il avait fermé les yeux et écoutait la pluie en silence. Il était content d'avoir quitté l'école pour une seule raison, la sécurité des autres. Ils étaient ainsi mieux protégés et leurs vies ne dépendaient plus de lui. Hermione était aussi en meilleure compagnie, Sirius avait envoyé un hibou à Dumbledore pour l'avertir de ce qu'Harry avait fait. Dumbledore avait promis de surveiller Hermione de près et Harry était un peu moins triste à cette idée mais le fait d'être loin d'elle ne l'enchantait pas.  
  
Il lut le livre rapidement, il dévorait chaque page avec intérêt, le fait de penser à Hermione stimulait son cerveau. Il savait que s'il voulait retourner avec elle il devrait battre Voldemort et ainsi en avoir fini avec tout ça. Il se pratiquait en toute confiance, il savait que le ministère ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher car il était la dernière carte qu'il lui restait pour espérer retrouver la paix dans chacun des mondes. Il était tellement absorbé qu'il ne vit pas le temps passer, il ne vit pas non plus le reflet du soleil qui brillait. Sirius vint le rejoindre en robe de chambre.  
  
Tu as donc lu toute la nuit !  
  
Je ne savais pas, dit Harry, se relevant et remarquant le mal de tête qu'il avait.  
  
Il regarda à nouveau la sortie de la caverne, il pouvait voir le champs et les reflets du soleil sur l'eau qui avait inondé les terres avec la journée d'hier. Il vit une fleur mauve près de lui et il l'arracha en respirant son odeur, lui rappelant Hermione. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il souffla un baiser en direction du village.  
  
Hermione, tu me manques plus que jamais, dit-il en couvrant son visage de ses mains.  
  
-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-  
  
Ce matin-là, Hermione ne voulait pas quitter son lit, comme hier d'ailleurs. Elle s'était inventée une raison pour rester seule dans le dortoir des filles car elle a pleuré durant une bonne partie de la journée. Ron avait aussi eu une note comme quoi Harry était parti et il comprenait très bien, seulement il ne savait pas pourquoi Hermione le prenait si mal. Harry ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il aimait Hermione et encore moins ce qui s'était passé le soir qu'il a quitté. Elle prit son c?ur en or qu'elle n'enlevait plus à présent, c'était la seule façon de sentir Harry près d'elle. Elle se leva et prit une grande inspiration avant de se regarder dans le miroir. L'image qu'elle y voyait était beaucoup plus moche que d'habitude, elle avait les yeux bouffis, les lèvres sèches, les cheveux emmêlés et les traits tirés par la fatigue. Elle prit une bonne douche pour se secouer.  
  
Pour ne pas manquer trop de cours et pour que rien ne paraisse, elle s'est maquillée, elle a lissé ses cheveux et a mis une jupe courte et noire, son chandail gris et sa robe d'école par-dessus en tapant son insigne de préfète. Lorsqu'elle entra dans son premier cours, métamorphose, Hermione se rendit directement vers son professeur pour lui dire comment elle se sentait. Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall sont venus la voir hier et Dumbledore l'a rassuré, Minerva demeurant silencieuse. Lorsqu'elle la vit, le professeur McGonagall la prit par l'épaule et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la salle. Elle la prit dans ses bras.  
  
Oh Hermione, dit-elle, ça doit tellement être affreux pour toi.  
  
Hermione regarda son professeur, surprise qu'elle prononce enfin un mot depuis quelques jours et elle ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer.  
  
J'essaie de m'y faire, répondit Hermione avec un ton autoritaire qui trahissait sa peine, je n'ai pas le choix, il m'a dit de ne pas me faire d'espoir mais c'est impossible.  
  
Cela fait quelques mois que Dumbledore m'a dit qu'Harry t'aimait, je savais que tu étais amoureuse de lui depuis ton entrée ici mais par respect je ne l'ai pas dit. Il va revenir je t'assure.  
  
Non, criait Hermione, il ne reviendra pas. du moins pas vivant.  
  
Elle s'enfouit dans les bras du professeur McGonagall, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes à nouveau. Elle voulait le revoir, pas mort mais bien vivant, elle voulait l'embrasser encore une fois, pouvoir le sentir près d'elle, le toucher, lui sourire et se perdre dans ses yeux. Ron qui passait devant ne comprenait rien mais il s'approcha d'elles.  
  
Hermione qu'est-ce qu'il y a, dit il en lui caressant l'épaule.  
  
Elle fit demi-tour et se colla contre Ron, il l'enveloppa et l'embrassa sur le front. Il l'emmena dans la chambre commune et ils s'assirent près du feu. Il lui caressait les cheveux et elle n'osait pas dire un mot, elle savait trop bien ce que Ron pensait et ce n'était pas le moment de le perdre. surtout sans Harry ! Ron prit les épaules d'Hermione pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de le faire.  
  
Bon, dit-il, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe avec toi. Harry ne peut pas te bouleverser à ce point ? Moi je peux vivre avec ça, pourquoi.  
  
Hermione soupira et tremblait de tout son être. Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer tout. mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle n'avait jamais été totalement franche avec lui.  
  
Ron, dit Hermione, sa lèvre inférieure tremblait, je suis désolée. Oui ça m'affecte plus que toi.  
  
Pourquoi, dit Ron, en cherchant son regard.  
  
Parce que, parce que, Hermione cherchait une réponse, ah ! Désolé je n'ai pas le choix ! Courage ! Elle prit une grande respiration avant de continuer. Harry est mon amour secret, je l'aime depuis la première année, je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas voulu te faire de peine, c'est pour ça que je te l'ai caché. Avant de partir, il est venu me rejoindre et m'a parlé. Nos sentiments sont les mêmes un pour l'autre. Ne m'en veux pas je t'en prie.  
  
Ron se leva d'un bond, il la fusillait du regard. Il était incapable de détacher ses yeux, Hermione le regardait avec des yeux qui criaient pitié, il savait tout par rapport aux rêves d'Harry mais jamais il n'avait su ses sentiments.  
  
Je suis déçu, dit Ron en colère, très déçu. Vous ne m'avez rien dit. Harry ne m'en a jamais parlé et toi tu n'as jamais voulu me dire qui était cet amour secret. Donc c'était lui à l'Halloween et au bal de Noël ? J'ai su que tu étais en très bonne compagnie mais je ne savais pas que c'était lui. Je ne peux plus te regarder de la même façon Hermione, désolé.  
  
Ron, criait Hermione, pas maintenant !  
  
Elle pleurait, elle aurait voulu le retenir, ne jamais lui faire de mal, elle ne l'a jamais vu aussi abattu, aussi en colère. Elle se releva et tenta de s'approcher de lui mais il fit volte face et la regardait d'une façon horrible.  
  
Ne cherches pas à me retenir Hermione, laisse moi du temps ok ?  
  
Elle s'arrêta net, elle s'agenouilla et pleurait en tenant son c?ur d'or au cou. « Oh Harry, donne moi la force de continuer », pensa-t-elle. 


	16. Dumbledore

Bonjour ! Voilà donc apres pas mal de jours de plus que prévu la publication du 16e chapitre… il n'en reste plus beaucoup, lachez pas :P j'vous aime et vous remercie pour toutes les reviews ! Continuez !  
  
Chapitre 16  
  
Dumbledore  
  
Harry marchait les mains dans les poches dans la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard, en frappant avec ses pieds les roches qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Il regardait par terre et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une haine pour Dumbledore, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait empêché de revenir. Bien sur il savait que sa présence représentait un danger mais il était toujours là pour aider quoi qu'il arrive. Il s'arrêta devant les Trois Balais en balayant une bouffée de tristesse qui l'envahissait. Il se rappelait les nombreux moments passés dans cette place avec Ron, Hermione et leurs amis avant que tout ça arrive. Une fois, il avait emmené manger Hermione pour la Saint-Valentin et elle lui avait mis la main sur la sienne avant de lui dire merci et de plonger son regard dans le sien. C'était une de ces fois où Harry avait ressenti quelque chose mais qu'il était trop absorbé par Cho pour se rendre compte de ce que ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.  
  
Il continua son chemin mais il était incapable de détacher ses pensées de Poudlard, de ses amis, de ses professeurs, du Quidditch et il s'ennuyait même de son vieil ennemi Drago Malefoy. Il s'arrêta à nouveau devant Honeydukes, un des magasins où Harry et Ron se sont achetés des tonnes de friandises. Savait-il qu'il aimait Hermione, qu'il l'avait embrassé et qu'ils s'aimaient tous les deux? Il avait tellement peur qu'il en avait mal au ventre. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il lui avait fait ça mais des sentiments ça ne se commande pas, il l'avait déjà dit à Ron : on ne décide pas qui on aime!  
  
Il prit un exemplaire de la Gazette des Sorciers qui traînait par terre et il fut frappé de terreur. La caverne où il était caché avec Sirius était en feu et le titre disait que des marques y étaient encore visibles. Harry partit à courir en direction de la caverne et ne put que constater les dégâts. Il espérait que son parrain n'y était pas et qu'il était loin. Il sentit une main sur son épaule.  
  
Ne t'en fais pas Harry, il est en sécurité, disait l'homme.  
  
Il se retourna pour faire face à… Dumbledore. Il avait les traits tirés et semblait être nerveux. Il se mordillait les lèvres et tentait d'éviter son regard.  
  
Où est-il, demanda Harry.  
  
Il est à l'école, répondit Dumbledore. Il va y demeurer jusqu'à la fin de l'année car c'est trop dangereux ici.  
  
Pourquoi, pourquoi tant de meurtres, tant de souffrances?  
  
Harry, on ne choisit pas qui nous sommes dans la vie, continuait Dumbledore, la seule chose que nous choisissons sont nos actions et de quel côté nous sommes.  
  
Harry essayait de mieux comprendre sa parole mais il était encore sous le choc. Il pensait soudainement à l'école et se demandait si quelque chose n'était pas arrivé à Ron et Hermione.  
  
Quoi de neuf à l'école, demanda Harry, inquiet et nerveux.  
  
L'ambiance n'est pas très bonne je dois te dire, Dumbledore ferma les yeux. Il n'est rien arrivé à personne mais je dois te dire qu'Hermione est dans un piteux état et je crois que Ron est en colère contre elle.  
  
Son sourire s'effaça et il était maintenant très énervé. Il devait parler à Ron, il devait s'expliquer. Il lui avait toujours dit que c'était Cho qui occupait son cœur mais il n'avait pas été franc depuis le début de l'année là dessus.  
  
Tu vas retourner à l'école Harry, nous avons besoin d'éclaircir quelques choses… j'ai quelque chose derrière la tête qui pourrait nous en dire plus.  
  
Harry était content : il allait pouvoir retourner à l'école. Cette possibilité l'enchantait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au visage de Ron lorsqu'il allait le croiser pour la première fois. Comment allait-il lui expliquer tout ça? Imaginez votre meilleur ami sort avec la fille que vous aimez depuis toujours…  
  
Cependant, tu ne mettras pas les pieds directement à l'école pour tout de suite, tu vivras chez Hagrid pendant quelques jours, je viendrai te chercher là bas. N'essaie pas de revoir personne, dit Dumbledore en regardant par-dessus ses lunettes, même pas celle à qui tu penses.  
  
Harry se croisa les bras mais il savait que c'était le prix à payer. Au moins, il allait être plus près et il pourrait la voir et ça, ça le réconfortait plus que tout au monde.  
  
C'est d'accord professeur, dit Harry en le suivant.  
  
Maintenant, il tenterait d'établir les liens entre la forêt et le danger qui s'aggrave.  
  
-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s  
  
Hermione était assise au fond de la classe de potion et elle ne disait pas un mot. Elle regardait du côté de Ron qui se montrait toujours aussi intraitable. Ils ne s'étaient pas échangés un mot depuis la scène de la chambre commune, quand elle lui a tout avoué. Il ne la regarde même plus, il ne fait plus de petits commentaires à son sujet et tous ses amis semblent être convaincue qu'Hermione est une personne à qui on ne parle pas, où il est écrit attention, chien méchant.  
  
Plus que jamais son ami lui manquait, surtout depuis qu'elle avait finalement tout avoué à Harry. Elle n'avait jamais eu de nouvelles de son cavalier à l'halloween, celui qu'elle a embrassé mais quand elle avait réussi à embrasser Harry, elle avait reconnu ce genre de baiser, elle qui n'avait aucune expérience. Il avait sans doute du utiliser une potion pour lui changer un peu son apparence et ainsi il pouvait librement la courtiser sans que Ron sois jaloux. Elle ne voudrait pas qu'Harry mette les pieds dans l'école tout de suite, surtout avec le comportement de son ami.  
  
Elle n'étudiait presque plus, ne dormait plus, elle se laissait aller. Le professeur McGonagall avait essayé plusieurs fois de la raisonner mais sans aucun résultats. La seule personne qui lui donnait un peu d'espoir était Dumbledore car il venait lui parler à tous les soirs. Il lui donnait des nouvelles de son bien aimé et elle l'écoutait attentivement. Elle lui faisait part de ses craintes, de ce qu'elle savait et surtout de ce qu'elle vivait.  
  
Hier soir, Dumbledore lui a dit qu'Harry était plus que jamais en danger mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle avait su que c'était l'ordre du Phénix qui avait demandé à Harry de quitter l'école mais Dumbledore se fit rassurant en lui disant que c'était temporaire, même si Lupin et Mme Figgs lui faisaient croire le contraire. Elle voulait pouvoir parler à quelqu'un mais elle ne sortait pas de sa chambre, seulement le matin très tôt pour aller parler à Hagrid dehors dans son jardin et surtout se promener près de la forêt pour écouter le danger qui menaçait.  
  
Lorsqu'elle monta les escaliers menant vers le dortoir des filles, Hermione sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, se rappelant plein de souvenirs douloureux. Elle s'assied sur la dernière marche et s'accota sur la rampe en pleurant. Elle était à bout de force. Elle entendit des pas dans la chambre commune mais elle ne bougeait pas. Il la regardait dans l'escalier et il regardait le plancher.  
  
Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle dévala l'escalier à toute vitesse avant de se jeter sur lui. Il la serra dans ses bras et elle pleurait à nouveau.  
  
J'ai besoin de toi, dit-elle d'une voix déchirée.  
  
Je suis là maintenant ne t'inquiètes pas.  
  
Il lui jouait dans les cheveux, lui plaqua un léger baiser dans le front et tentait de la bercer en lui chantant tout bas dans l'oreille. Elle ferma les yeux et se décolla de lui. Elle le regardait en face et ne pu s'empêcher de lui sourire en lui disant merci. Hermione avait maintenant un poids de moins sur le dos, elle savait qu'il comprendrait.  
  
J'aime pas ça te voir triste comme ça, dit-il.  
  
Il baissa les yeux et l'embrassa timidement sur les lèvres. Hermione se détacha de lui rapidement et le regardait en s'essuyant avec sa manche.  
  
Comment as-tu pu oser Ronald Weasley?  
  
Désolé, dit-il, j'essaie de faire un effort mais une question me brûle les lèvres. En passant tu embrasses bien.  
  
Oh la ferme veux-tu? Hermione se croisait les bras en le fusillant du regard.  
  
Pourquoi lui plus que moi?  
  
Hermione le regardait avec surprise et pour la première fois elle remarquait qu'il était sincère et nerveux, un peu plus mature que d'habitude. Elle se mit à penser… Ron était quelqu'un d'adorable, de gentil, d'attentionné, il était drôle, pas laid non plus, elle pouvait tout lui dire et elle se sentait bien avec lui.  
  
Parce que c'est lui que j'aime, dit-elle, on ne choisit pas, c'est le cœur qui a raison Ron.  
  
Ouais je sais…  
  
« Oh Harry, pensa-t-elle, j'aimerais tant pouvoir t'embrasser en cet instant! ». Il était si beau, si grand, si musclé, son regard était le seul dans lequel elle pouvait se perdre, elle aimait son odeur, ses peurs, ses qualités, ses défauts, tout! Ron est vraiment un ami mais Harry est vraiment son amour, elle en était convaincue. Lorsque Ron lui a plaqué ce petit baiser, elle n'a rien ressenti, loin de la réaction qu'elle avait eu avec Harry.  
  
Il la regarda tendrement avant de lui tendre la main.  
  
Désolé, dit-il. De toute façon, je crois que mes sentiments ne sont plus les mêmes, et je suis sincère. C'est Kelly qui occupe mon esprit.  
  
Hermione se mit à rire et le prit dans ses bras. Elle avait retrouvé son ami. 


	17. James et Lily

Je Voudrais tout d'abord vous remercier pour les 100 reviews que j'ai eues, continuez comme ca, il ne reste que 4 chapitre et je vous promet qu'a chaque vendredi j'vais en uploader un nouveau, donc dans 3 semaines elle devrait etre completes !  
  
Un gros merci !  
  
Enjoy !  
  
Chapitre 17  
  
James et Lily  
  
Harry leva le nez pour mieux sentir l'odeur de saucisses grillées qui parvenait jusqu'à lui. Il ouvra les yeux et vit Hagrid penché près du feu en train de faire cuire le déjeuner. Harry s'assied dans le lit où il était, il remit ses lunettes et souriait. Il était à nouveau près de l'école et il mourrait d'envie d'aller voir ses amis, surtout Hermione.  
  
Ah tu es levé, dit Hagrid qui venait de l'apercevoir. Dumbledore est passé ce matin et il a dit de te préparer.  
  
Pourquoi donc, demandait Harry en baissant ses lunettes.  
  
Que dirais-tu de venir manger quelque chose, dit Hagrid en regardant ailleurs. Il évitait le sujet.  
  
Décidément Dumbledore ne voulait pas le lâcher et il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait ne pas lui être fidèle. Il lui doit tout simplement la vie, toutes les occasions de mourir se sont soldées par des échecs grâce à lui et à son cher phénix, Fumseck. Harry s'approcha du feu et avala en une bouchée la saucisse que venait de lui tendre Hagrid. Il était affamé mais il avait surtout hâte de voir en quoi l'expérience de Dumbledore serait utile.  
  
Harry se remit à la lecture de son livre de magie noire après le petit déjeuner et il ne bougeait pas de sa chaise, confortablement installé devant la fenêtre pour espérer y voir passer Hermione. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne vit que Dumbledore qui avait un chaudron dans les mains. Il frappa à la porte et vint s'asseoir près de Harry.  
  
Harry, commença Dumbledore en regardant par-dessus ses lunettes, les membres de l'ordre du Phénix sont d'accord pour essayer une expérience. Elle pourrait nous servir d'indice dans le combat contre Voldemort, comme tu as pu le sentir, qui approche.  
  
Et qu'a-t-il décidé cette fois ? Pas me renvoyer encore ?  
  
Ne t'inquiètes pas, coupa Dumbledore, dans quelques jours tu pourras reprendre ta place dans tes cours si tout va bien. Je t'avertis, ce sera un choc pour toi mais ne t'en fais pas, c'est temporaire.  
  
Heu, Harry était confus, je dois faire quelque chose ?  
  
Contente-toi de leur parler, dit Dumbledore qui souriait, et tâches de savoir tout ce qu'il faut pour t'aider.  
  
Quoi, dit Harry, qui va venir ici ?  
  
Hagrid et moi allons temporairement mourir pour laisser la place à deux personnes que tu connais bien, dit Dumbledore. Nous ne courrons aucun danger, ça durera une heure.  
  
Harry n'eut pas le temps de rien dire car il vit Hagrid et son professeur boire une potion qui sentait la vieille chaussette. Quelques instants plus tard, Hagrid se tenait le cou et était étouffé. Harry tenta de lui porter secours mais il vit les deux corps tomber lourdement sur le sol, inertes. Harry était pétrifié, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il attendit patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'il voie deux ombres derrière le feu. Des larmes commençaient à lui couler sur les joues, il courra vers eux.  
  
Papa ! Maman, cria-t-il en les serrant dans ses bras.  
  
Oui Harry, dit Lily, c'est bien nous. Nous avons dit à Sirius il y a beaucoup d'années que si tu avais besoin de nous c'était le seul moyen.  
  
Alors ils m'ont caché cela tout ce temps, dit Harry sentant de la colère monter en lui.  
  
Oh non, dit James, nous ne pouvons réapparaître qu'une seule fois dans toute une vie. Nous attendions que tu sois d'âge mur mais nous n'avons pas le choix, Voldemort est à tes trousses.  
  
Vous ne m'apprenez rien, dit Harry qui serrait toujours la main de Lily.  
  
Tu as la carte des maraudeurs avec toi, demanda James.  
  
Oui, je la traîne toujours sur moi, dit Harry.  
  
Ne la perds pas, dit Lily, c'est la seule façon de battre Voldemort.  
  
Hein, dit Harry, confus.  
  
Lily et James lui expliquèrent tout en détail, la carte ayant été fait non seulement pour avoir un plan de Poudlard mais aussi pour aider quiconque voulant tuer Voldemort. Utilisée avec la bonne formule magique, elle permettait à une personne de tuer son pire ennemi, car les quatre personnes l'ayant composés allaient l'achever. Il se souvenait des noms, Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue. Ils lui expliquèrent pourquoi Ron a été volé, les mangemorts cherchaient cette carte, elle a déjà appartenu aux jumeaux. Ils ont aussi essayé de tuer Sirius mais cela n'a pas marché et Lupin est trop entre bonnes mains pour être pris. Quant à Pettigrow, il est déjà avec eux.  
  
Donc Voldemort a peur que je le tue, dit Harry en se tenant le front.  
  
Non Harry, dit Lily, il y a pire. Il se trouve que tu es le pire ennemi de Voldemort car tu es le seul qui peut le battre. S'il trouve cette carte avant toi, tu seras.  
  
Elle ne pu achever sa phrase, elle pleurait dans les bras de James.  
  
Ne vous inquiétez pas, je la garderai précieusement, dit Harry en prenant sa mère dans ses bras.  
  
Oh Harry, dit James alors qu'il semblait tranquillement s'effacer. Lily a quelque chose d'important à te donner. pour sauver ta bien aimée Hermione.  
  
Mon c?ur, dit Lily, prend ce bracelet ( elle l'enleva et le donna à Harry) et fait le lui porter, comme ça je serai avec elle quoi qu'il arrive.  
  
Merci, dit Harry en les embrassant tous les deux.  
  
Ils disparurent et Harry regarda le bracelet : il était couleur argent et brillait. Il pouvait lire le nom de Lily et il le mit sur son c?ur en fermant les yeux.  
  
Je savais que tu trouverais Harry, dit Dumbledore alors qu'il était revenu à lui.  
  
-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-  
  
Hermione marchait sur le sol encore boueux à cause de la fonte des neiges. Nous étions vers la fin de mars et le soleil commençait à être de plus en plus chaud. Elle était avec Ron et ils se parlaient de tout et de rien, il voulait tout savoir sur elle et Harry qu'il ne savait pas, ou du moins de ce qu'il ne s'était pas douté. Hermione riait beaucoup en sa compagnie mais elle aurait tout donné pour être avec Harry à ce moment même.  
  
Allons voir Hagrid, suggéra Ron.  
  
Bonne idée, dit Hermione qui avait retrouvé pour un moment le sourire.  
  
Lorsqu'ils virent cogner à la porte, Hagrid leur ouvra et souriait à pleine dent. Hermione aperçu une paire de jambes dans le fond de la salle mais ne savait pas qui était là. Hermione souffla quelque chose dans l'oreille de Ron.  
  
Eh Hagrid, dit Ron, je voudrais que tu viennes me montrer comment nous faisons pour nourrir une de tes licornes.  
  
Bien sur, dit Hagrid en riant, il n'avait pas vu le filet.  
  
Je vais vous attendre ici, dit Hermione, je vais préparer de quoi nous emplir l'estomac.  
  
Ron fit un clin d'?il à Hermione et partit derrière Hagrid en fermant la porte. Hermione fit un pas en direction des jambes qu'elle voyait, elle ne voyait qu'une partie et elle savait que cette personne était cachée sous une cape d'invisibilité, c'était trop facile, comme s'il essayait de se faire démasquer.  
  
Tu sais, dit Hermione en direction des jambes, tu te caches très mal avec ça, regardes tes pieds.  
  
Elle souriait et voyant que rien ne se passait, elle regardait d'un regard perçant vers le mur. Harry ne pouvait plus se retenir, il était accroché à son regard.  
  
Oh et puis zut, dit-il en enlevant sa cape.  
  
Elle courut vers lui et se laissa pendre à son cou. Elle l'embrassa passionnément en lui jouant dans les cheveux alors qu'il lui frottait le dos avec ses mains. Elle en a tellement rêvé depuis son départ qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si justement elle ne faisait pas un rêve. Il se détacha d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle s'accrochait à son regard comme si c'était sa bouée de secours, si c'était sa seule chance de survie.  
  
Tu m'as tellement manqué, dit-elle en sentant une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.  
  
Il lui lécha sa larme et lui embrassa les paupières. Hermione frissonnait au contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau.  
  
Et toi donc, murmurait Harry en lui embrassant l'oreille.  
  
Ils passèrent beaucoup de temps collés l'un contre l'autre, ils n'étaient plus capables de se séparer. Harry embrassait Hermione dans le cou et elle respirait dans son oreille, elle sentait son c?ur battre contre le sien et elle aurait voulu rester comme cela éperdument. Harry s'arrêta net.  
  
Oh n'arrêtes pas, dit Hermione.  
  
Il lui fit signe de regarder vers la porte et elle se tourna rapidement pour voir Ron qui était par terre tellement qu'il riait et Hagrid qui semblait furieux contre lui-même.  
  
Non mais vraiment, fit Hermione qui fronça les sourcils.  
  
Hagrid marchait vers le feu en entraînant Ron qui riait aux éclats. Hermione ne cessait de les regarder mais Harry lui croisa les bras sur son ventre et lui tourna délicatement le menton. Elle avait le visage à quelques centimètres du sien et il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux et elle regardait le feu en pensant : « je suis amoureuse d'un gars formidable ».  
  
Je t'aime, murmura Harry dans son oreille, ne l'oublie jamais.  
  
Elle laissa reposer sa tête sur son épaule et souriait. Ron les regardait du coin de l'?il en ne pouvant que constater à quel point ils s'aimaient. 


	18. Croutard et le bracelet

Voilà le 18e chapitre pour vous, avides lecteurs ! Ont dirait que les reviewers sont aussi en vacances, me semble que ca baisse ! En tout cas, continuez c'est presque la fin !  
  
Chapitre 18  
  
Croutard et le bracelet  
  
Il faisait chaud autour des flammes qui dansaient en élevant une odeur de bois brûlé. Harry ne voyait presque plus le ciel sombre car le rouge l'emportait et la personne couchée devant lui était Bill, le frère aîné de Ron. Il s'approcha de lui en courant et tentait de voir s'il respirait. Hermione restait derrière lui, elle ne pouvait plus bouger, paralysée par la peur. Harry pouvait voir briller le bracelet qu'elle portait, il représentait sa mère. Soudain, elle laissa échapper un cri et elle se frottait le bras. Harry vit une grosse coupure sur son bras et le sang coulait rapidement. Il lui fit un bandage et reçu un sort puissant dans le dos. Il hurlait de douleur.  
  
Harry se réveilla en sueurs, il se tenait le front à deux mains et ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder en direction de la forêt interdite. Sa cicatrice saignait encore, il était essoufflé et la seule chose qu'il devait faire était d'aller voir Hermione et lui donner le bracelet que sa mère lui a laissé. Il se demandait comment elle avait pu savoir qu'il était en amour avec elle. Harry était de retour à l'école, il était heureux plus que jamais. Il se baladait dans l'école en laissant tout le monde savoir qu'il était profondément en amour et Ron avait été voir Kelly pour lui parler de ses sentiments. Harry les avait perdus de vue mais il avait croisé le regard de Kelly qui semblait surexcité par tout ce qui lui arrivait.  
  
Dans la grande salle, Ginny paraissait plus fatiguée que d'habitude et elle jasait beaucoup moins depuis qu'elle avait vu les deux amoureux bras dessus bras dessous. Harry savait qu'elle était en amour avec lui depuis sa première année mais pour lui elle représentait plus une s?ur qu'une petite amie. Dean, Seamus et Neville jouaient avec leur collection de cartes de sorciers célèbres et semblaient retomber en enfance. Harry était assis dans le fond, Hermione entre ses jambes qui s'accotait la tête sur son épaule.  
  
Tu veux venir à la fête que font les septièmes années ce soir, demanda Harry en caressant ses cheveux.  
  
Tu sais bien que je meure d'envie de danser avec toi encore, dit Hermione en lui souriant et lui plaquant un petit baiser sur le nez.  
  
Ginny regardait la scène d'un ?il mauvais, elle semblait incapable d'orienter son regard ailleurs que vers le couple. Ils avaient l'air si heureux un dans les bras de l'autre et leurs caresses et baisers qui changeaient l'allure de cette salle si ennuyante d'habitude. Pour Harry, ce lieu comme tout autre de l'école était spécial, il se rappelait tellement de souvenirs qu'il était incapable de les compter avec ses deux mains.  
  
Ron arriva en courant dans la Grande Salle, il tentait de reprendre son souffle mais il avait les yeux aussi gros que des gallions et il tremblait de tout son corps. Harry se détacha d'Hermione pour aller voir ce qui n'allait pas avec lui.  
  
Qu'est ce qui se passe, demanda Harry en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule.  
  
Tu dois venir voir ça, dit Ron en frémissant.  
  
Quoi ?  
  
Il y a quelqu'un. dans le dortoir, dit Ron en chuchotant pour ne pas affoler personne.  
  
Harry coura derrière Ron et tentait de le rattraper mais ce dernier courrait avec l'énergie du désespoir. En entrant, Harry vit des grosses traces de griffes un peu partout sur les murs de la salle commune des Griffondors et des traces de boues par terre lui montrait le chemin. Il suivait ces traces avec Ron avant d'apercevoir sa valise qui bougeait. Harry prit sa baguette dans ses mains et Ron fit de même.  
  
Prêt, dit Harry en regardant Ron et en mettant une main sur la serrure de la mallette.  
  
Prêt, dit Ron qui agitait nerveusement sa baguette.  
  
Lorsqu'il ouvrit la valise, Harry vit un rat s'enfuir. Ron poursuivait l'animal en courant mais il était incapable de le rattraper. Harry fut le plus rapide, il prit l'animal par la queue et faisait attention pour ne pas se faire mordre. Le rat semblait malade, les poils tombaient les uns après les autres et il tremblait. Ron fut le premier à parler.  
  
Croûtard, dit-il en le pointant du doigt.  
  
À ces mots, le rat se transforma en humain, encore plus petit que Harry. Ils reconnurent sans difficulté Peter Pettigrow, un des fidèles serviteurs de Voldemort, un ancien ami de James Potter.  
  
Harry, dit-il, il me faut la carte.  
  
Jamais, dit Harry en gardant fermement sa baguette pointée vers Peter.  
  
C'est important, répétait Peter, le sort à jeter est écrit dessus et Voldemort ne doit pas le trouver.  
  
Harry trouvait tout ça étrange, Peter Pettigrow se mettait de son côté. Il ne savait pas si il était sincère mais une voix intérieure lui disait de ne pas l'écouter. « Tue-le », disait la voix. Il reconnut tout de suite que c'était son père qui l'avertissait d'un grand danger.  
  
Dumbledore apparu derrière Peter et lança un Avada Kedavra, un des sorts impardonnables, et le Mangemort s'écroula, comme s'il s'était fait faire le maléfice du saucisson.  
  
-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-  
  
Hermione faisait les cents pas près de la table des Griffondors, elle se demandait pourquoi Harry et Ron l'avaient laissé ainsi. Ginny la regardait comme si elle était un assassin et Hermione ne comprenait rien.  
  
Arrête de marcher comme ça tu vas me rendre malade, dit Ginny en secouant la tête.  
  
Dis donc, commença Hermione, est ce que je t'ai fait quelque chose ? Tu es bête avec moi depuis hier et tu me regardes d'une drôle de façon.  
  
J'ai le droit de te regarder comme je le veux, répliqua sèchement Ginny en regardant ailleurs.  
  
Ah, dit Hermione avec un sourire en coin, c'est Harry !  
  
Ginny rougit comme une tomate et se leva rudement en marchant vers la sortie. Hermione se croisait les bras et était incapable de comprendre pourquoi Ginny n'avait pas laissé tomber l'idée de sortir un jour avec Harry. Elle pensa un peu et se trouva bête d'avoir pu penser une seconde à ce qu'elle venait d'analyser, ça n'avait aucun sens. Elle-même n'avait jamais laissé tomber cette idée et aujourd'hui cela portait fruit : on ne peut pas toujours agir contre son c?ur ! Un garçon de première année de Serpentard s'amusait à lancer des sorts à des Griffondors.  
  
Jeune homme, dit-elle avec sa voix glaciale, allez vous entraîner ailleurs et sachez que votre sale tour fera perdre vingt points à votre maison. Non mais vraiment !  
  
Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la Grande Salle. Elle rencontra Harry en chemin qui avait l'air perturbé et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui demander qu'est-ce qu'il c'était passé.  
  
Pettigrow était là, dit Harry, il a voulu nous achever, heureusement Dumbledore est arrivé.  
  
Hermione le serra dans ses bras et se collait contre son c?ur. Il battait très vite et elle voulait le réconforter mais elle ne se sentait pas de taille à affronter Voldemort avec lui. Harry la regarda pendant quelques minutes, le temps qu'elle s'accroche à la lueur de ses yeux et il lui sourit. Il l'embrassa et s'agenouilla devant elle. Elle riait.  
  
Harry, relèves-toi, dit-elle en rougissant.  
  
Hermione, dit-il, tu sais que tu es en danger, et plus que jamais. Il la regardait tristement.  
  
Oh s'il te plait ne m'en parles pas.  
  
Elle cherchait à étouffer ce sentiment de colère qui l'envahissait. Il lui fit un baise main et sortit de sa poche un petit sac doré. Hermione contemplait le sac avec des yeux interrogateurs, elle se demandait ce que cela pouvait bien être. Elle serra son collier en or qu'il lui avait donné et elle espérait que c'était une barrette ou quelque chose comme cela.  
  
Ce que je vais te donner est un signe de mon amour pour toi, dit-il en ouvrant le sac, il a appartenu à ma mère.  
  
Oh !  
  
Hermione vit un superbe bracelet en véritable argent, il reflétait l'éclat de ses yeux et elle sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Il lui mit sur le poignet gauche et elle l'approcha de son visage. Elle pouvait lire le nom de Lily et elle eut l'étrange impression qu'une force venait de pénétrer en elle. Elle se ferma les yeux et entendait une voix. Elle sentit son c?ur chavirer et l'émotion la gagner.  
  
Harry, c'est magnifique.  
  
Je sais, dit Harry en souriant, elle me l'a donné il y a deux jours et elle m'a dit de te le remettre. C'est pour te mettre moins en danger, son esprit est présent en ce bracelet. Elle veut te sauver et comme elle veut mon bonheur, elle sait que tu es ce qu'il y a de plus cher à mes yeux.  
  
Elle ne retenait plus ses larmes, elle prit le menton d'Harry et l'approcha de son visage avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il pleurait avec elle et il lui jura dans l'oreille qu'il la protégerait même s'il fallait qu'il perde la vie. Elle se blottit dans ses bras et le laissa la porter jusque dans son lit, où elle le laissa l'embrasser doucement dans le cou et dans les oreilles. Ils se laissèrent emporter par un élan de passion et Hermione avait très chaud. Elle sentait Harry respirer bruyamment près d'elle, il enleva son chandail pour se retrouver torse nu. Elle embrassait sa poitrine en sueur et Harry lui détachait sa chemise. Ils entendirent un son près d'eux, Padma venait de se heurter le pied sur son lit. Harry se rhabilla rapidement et plaqua un furtif baiser à Hermione avant de s'en aller et de lui souffler un baiser qu'elle attrapa et feignit le mettre sur son c?ur.  
  
Elle se laissa retomber sur son lit en souriant, elle avait la chemise à moitié détachée et elle pensait à ce qui aurait pu arriver. Elle serra son oreiller et ne pouvait se décrisper le sourire dans sa figure. 


	19. La carte des Maraudeurs

Bonjour ! Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre de la fiction, je vous remercie d'avance, je vous dis deja la date de parution du dernier chapitre, le 1er SEPTEMBRE hehe Alors continuez de reviewer, je vous en dois une ! Sur ce, voilà la suite !  
  
Chapitre 19  
  
La carte des maraudeurs  
  
Le lendemain matin, ils n'étaient plus que quelques-uns dans l'école, les autres ayant quittés pour les vacances de Pâques. Hermione avait longtemps traîné au lit et elle souriait en regardant Ginny qui était en train de se maquiller. Poudlard allait lui manquer, du moins comme étudiante, car ses chances de revenir ici sont plus qu'excellentes et c'est un de ses rêves les plus cher. Elle se leva et décida d'aller prendre une bonne douche. Elle s'habilla de la plus belle jupe qu'elle avait dans ses bagages et elle mit un joli décolleté auquel elle ne broda pas son insigne de préfet car après tout, ce sont des vacances !  
  
Elle s'était maquillée et lissée ses cheveux, elle se brossait la même couette pendant plus d'une dizaine de minutes en pensant à hier. Elle aurait beaucoup apprécié que Padma ne mette pas les pieds dans le dortoir, que Harry continue ce qu'il avait commencé. Maintenant, elle le désirait plus que tout au monde mais elle ne savait pas si l'occasion allait se présenter bientôt. Elle regarda son collier et sentit à nouveau une force jaillir en elle. Lily était une femme exceptionnelle et Harry devait lui ressembler beaucoup, du moins du côté de la confiance de ses proches.  
  
Elle rejoignit les autres à la Grande Salle, presque tous des septième année et quelques-uns de sixième. Elle s'assied à côté de Ginny qui avait l'air un peu moins fâché qu'hier et vit Harry se mettre en face d'elle. Il la regardait en souriant et elle s'accrochait à son regard. Ils entendirent des pas vers l'entrée et aperçurent Ron et Kelly, bras dessus bras dessous. Harry se retourna vers Hermione en lui adressant son plus beau sourire et Ginny à côté éclata de rire. Ron vint s'asseoir près d'eux et il semblait gêné.  
  
Ron, dit Ginny, je ne vois plus la différence entre tes cheveux et ta figure.  
  
Tout le monde riait et Kelly se collait contre Ron qui semblait rougir encore plus. Hermione devinait ce qui le gênait, il devait sûrement ne pas savoir quoi faire. Harry lui avait raconté que Kelly était beaucoup plus déniaisée que Ron et qu'il avait peur de l'embrasser.  
  
Non, ça va, répondit Ron en regardant Kelly.  
  
Ils se regardèrent durant quelques minutes et Ron s'approcha d'elle, lui soulevant le menton. Il l'embrassa timidement et lorsqu'il se sépara d'elle pour reprendre son souffle, elle le regarda en le dévisageant. Harry fit un clin d'?il à Hermione et elle fondit sur place. Il la regardait d'une nouvelle manière depuis ce matin et elle savait que leur escapade de la veille y était pour quelque chose.  
  
Tu embrasses vraiment bien, dit Kelly en s'essuyant les joues. Laisse moi te montrer maintenant c'est quoi la bonne manière.  
  
Elle lui attrapa le collet et l'approcha d'elle. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et lorsqu'il se décolla, il avait la tête qui tournait et il ne la quittait pas du regard. Hermione pouffa de rire en le voyant agir, elle se souvient qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps il la regardait de cette façon. Elle est maintenant contente de ne plus être l'observée mais celle qui observe.  
  
Quand le dîner fut terminé, Hermione se leva et suivit Ginny qui s'en allait étudier un peu. Elle se fit attraper par le bras et elle se retourna vivement. Elle le regardait avec des yeux malicieux mais un sourire la trahissait. Harry s'approcha d'elle et posa délicatement sa main dans le cou d'Hermione pour la rapprocher de lui. Ils s'embrassèrent vivement, la passion était vraiment forte et lorsqu'elle se sépara de lui pour reprendre son souffle, elle vit Kelly qui les regardait.  
  
Tu vois Ron, dit Kelly en pointant les amoureux du doigt, c'est à ça que nous devons ressembler quand tu m'embrasses.  
  
Harry regarda Hermione et lui dit tout bas dans l'oreille qu'il l'aimait. Elle l'embrassa délicatement et suivit Ginny.  
  
Elle entendit un cri aigu dans la Grande Salle et elle revenait rapidement sur ses pas pour voir ce qui s'était passé. Elle vit Harry assied par terre qui se tenait le front à deux mains. Elle voyait du sang couler de sa tête et pour l'espace d'un instant elle soupçonnait Ron. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha d'Harry, elle prit un mouchoir et lui épongea le visage.  
  
Ta cicatrice saigne Harry, dit-elle en levant les yeux et essayant de désinfecter la plaie.  
  
Je reviens tout de suite Herm, dit-il en se levant rapidement.  
  
Hermione resta perplexe à genou en plein milieu de l'allée avec des mouchoirs remplis de sang et un regard confus.  
  
-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-  
  
Lorsque Harry eut rejoint Dumbledore dans son bureau, il vit Sirius et Lupin regarder en direction de la forêt. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et ce qu'il vit le fit frémir d'horreur. Il y avait un feu noir qui ravageait au loin et il entendait un cri strident.  
  
Harry, dit Dumbledore, ta cicatrice a du saigner non ?  
  
Oui, répondit Harry qui sentit la douleur monter en lui.  
  
Nous devons partir d'ici avec les élèves, dit Sirius, c'est trop dangereux.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, coupa Lupin, c'est encore loin, ça ne nous atteindra jamais.  
  
Il a raison Remus, dit Dumbledore, c'est une question de minutes avant qu'il ait rejoint notre école.  
  
Harry ne comprenait pas très bien mais il savait une chose, il devait aller voir les autres et leur expliquer qu'il fallait déserter les lieux. Il était inquiet pour Hermione surtout car il sentait que la bataille était proche : pas le temps de penser aux actes d'hier, il fallait se concentrer sur maintenant.  
  
Dumbledore, dit Sirius, comment nous sauver ?  
  
Il a la carte, dit Dumbledore en pointant Harry, nous pouvons nous sauver vers Pré-au-Lard et je connais une formule pour nous cacher en sécurité pour quelques jours.  
  
Mais il n'y a plus de lumière dans ce tunnel, répondit Lupin, les mangemorts ont ravagé ce territoire.  
  
Nous nous servirons de Fumseck pour nous rendre à destination, dit Dumbledore.  
  
Harry sentait un frisson monter dans sa colonne : son rêve était en train de devenir réalité. La seule différence ce sont la couleur des flammes et les personnages qui y sont plus nombreux. Tous les quatre poussèrent la porte de sortie et se dirigèrent vers la salle commune. Ils conduisirent avec beaucoup de mal tous les élèves près de la sortie et Harry ne trouvait pas Hermione. Il couru à toute vitesse vers le dortoir des filles des Griffondors pour la trouver assise sur son lit, elle regardait la forêt.  
  
Ça y est, dit-elle en le regardant. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il nous a découverts.  
  
Viens, dit Harry en lui prenant la main, nous ne sommes plus en sécurité ici.  
  
Il l'embrassa rapidement et dévalèrent l'escalier avant de se retrouver en face de la statue où il y a le passage secret. Il déplia la carte des maraudeurs et vit que tout le monde était à la même place, il n'y avait plus personne d'autre éparpillé dans le château. Ils le rejoignirent et il prononça une formule pour faire pivoter la statue et découvrir un passage souterrain.  
  
Fumseck, dit Dumbledore en direction du phénix, va devant et montres-nous le chemin.  
  
Tout le monde parlait en même temps, ils essayaient de comprendre ce qui se passait et Dumbledore tentait de ramener le silence sans succès. Hermione était blottie dans les bras d'Harry et elle tremblait. Il la serrait fort et il ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Il sentait à nouveau sa cicatrice lui faire mal, à un point tel qu'il s'arrêta de courir. Hermione s'arrêta près de lui et tentait de reprendre son souffle.  
  
Harry, dit-elle, ça va ?  
  
C'est très douloureux, dit-il en aspergeant de l'eau sur sa tête.  
  
Il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient seuls dans ce tunnel noir, ils avaient perdu tous les autres qui continuaient de courir sans avoir vu qu'ils n'étaient pas avec eux.  
  
Nous les avons perdus, dit Hermione  
  
Attendons ici, dit Harry en la serrant près de lui. Il reviendront nous chercher quand ils se seront aperçus que nous ne sommes plus là.  
  
Il essayait de se convaincre qu'il n'y avait rien mais la terre en dessous d'eux tremblait et il savait qu'il était près de lui. Il entendit un cri perçant et vit la rougeur flamboyante de Fumseck qui était revenu.  
  
Guides-nous à nouveau, dit Harry en se relevant.  
  
Hermione courrait derrière lui et Fumseck volait loin devant eux. Harry pu voir un jet de lumière au loin et il souriait car il savait qu'il était rendu. Ils s'accrochèrent à Fumseck qui les leva pour les reposer sur le sol. Harry ne vit personne autour d'eux, il ne sentait qu'une violente douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice. Il tenait la carte des Maraudeurs dans sa poche et regarda dessus pour voir qu'il apparaissait comme étant. dans la forêt interdite.  
  
C'est impossible, dit-il en scrutant la carte.  
  
Oh oui, dit Hermione qui se cramponnait à lui.  
  
Il regarda Hermione qui était blanche et qui semblait ne plus pouvoir bouger. Il regarda dans la direction que ses yeux avaient pris pour voir un immense feu rouge en face d'eux, il y avait des arbres partout près d'eux et Fumseck se tenait près d'Harry.  
  
Il se frappait la tête pour se réveiller de ce cauchemar qui revenait encore mais la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son bras était bel et bien réelle : Hermione lui retenait le bras en lui rentrant ses ongles profondément. 


	20. La Foret Interdite

Bonjour ! Me voici déjà rendue au dernier chapitre de cette fiction, j'espere que vous avez appréciez, j'me remet sur l'écriture dans peu de temps, rendez vous milieu septembre pour une autre fiction dans le merveilleux monde de Harry Potter ! A venir prochainement, une liste complete de remerciement !  
  
Merci encore milles fois :D  
  
Chapitre 20  
  
La forêt interdite  
  
Harry donna un baiser dans le front d'Hermione et lui dit dans le creux de l'oreille qu'il l'aimait. Elle lui fit un sourire à peine déchiffrable, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Il regarda autour d'eux et ne vit aucune porte de sortie, même le trou d'où ils étaient venus avait disparu. Fumseck se tenait près d'Harry et criait pour tenter d'appeler à l'aide. Harry entendait un rire épouvantable devant lui mais il ne voyait rien d'autre que les flammes et il tentait de protéger Hermione derrière lui. Il entendit quelqu'un prononcer une formule et soudain les flammes se dressèrent encore plus haut et s'avançaient vers eux. Harry prit la main d'Hermione et coururent en direction opposée. Il sentait qu'elle avait du mal à le suivre et il se mit derrière elle et la poussa du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il sentait les flammes s'approcher de plus en plus et la chaleur était insupportable.  
  
Au moment où il sentit que tout espoir était perdu, le feu arrêta soudain, leur laissant le temps de respirer. Ils étaient maintenant encerclés et Harry pouvait toujours entendre le rire affreux qui semblait de plus en plus audible et atroce. Harry eut une idée.  
  
Fumseck, dit-il en regardant le phénix qui les avait suivis, va chercher de l'aide.  
  
Harry, dit Hermione, c'est impossible de sortir de cet endroit.  
  
Il sait le faire, il m'a déjà sauvé la vie, tu verras.  
  
Le phénix s'envola vers le ciel et il criait très fort en essayant de se faire entendre plus que le rire. C'était impossible et impensable de se sauver, surtout qu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, Hermione lui avait tellement rappelé, et il ne connaissait aucun moyen de les sortir de la, mis à part un sortilège d'attraction pour emmener son balais qui s'avéra une catastrophe car il le vit se consumer en arrivant près d'eux. Hermione était abattu et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Harry la dévisagea pendant quelques instants et il fouilla dans sa poche en retirant la carte des Maraudeurs. Il cria haut et fort en direction du rire qui ne cessait pas :  
  
Montre-toi Voldemort ! Je suis prêt !  
  
Harry ne reçu aucune réponse mais il put voir de loin une silhouette qui se dessinait parmi le feu. Hermione se releva et se mit derrière Harry pour mieux voir ce qui était là et Harry souriait en revoyant le phénix qui tenait une lettre dans ses pattes. Il courrait dans sa direction pour le rattraper plus vite avec Hermione à ses trousses mais soudain ils virent une flamme verte jaillir de nulle part en direction du phénix. Il se rapprocha de Fumseck et vit que l'oiseau changeait peu à peu de couleur, son rouge flamboyant laissant la place à un rouge plus sombre, une couleur sang que Harry pouvait reconnaître à partir de ses rêves. Le message était brûlé et Hermione pleurait non loin.  
  
Maintenant, dit-il en la regardant, si tout ce passe selon mon rêve, il y aura des mangemorts qui vont apparaître et nous foncer dessus avec Voldemort derrière eux.  
  
Oh Harry, dit Hermione en le prenant dans ses bras, j'espère que ton rêve finit bien.  
  
Si je me souviens, dit-il en se frottant le menton, je vais me faire attaquer et c'est toi qui va avoir à lui faire face.  
  
Hermione le regardait en laissant tomber la mâchoire, il ne savait pas si elle était surprise ou abattue, ou bien encore les deux. Il espérait que cela ne se passerait pas comme ça, du moins qu'il ne mourrait pas.  
  
Il entendit des pas derrière lui et se ferma les yeux. Il savait exactement qui était la et il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder, il prit Hermione par la taille et la poussa dans un coin. Ils virent passer une douzaine d'hommes en chevaux, habillés de noir.  
  
Ils portaient le corps de quelqu'un, ils répétaient que cette personne représentait un sacrifice pour le maître, qu'il distingua derrière tous les autres. Il était grand, laid et ses yeux rouges le regardait en fixant sa cicatrice. Harry se frotta la cicatrice, il n'avait pas mal mais le sang coulait abondamment. Les mangemorts s'installèrent en rond et déposèrent le corps d'un jeune homme habillé en veston et cravate. Il avait une chevelure rousse et Hermione poussa un cri aigu en regardant Harry.  
  
C'est Ron, dit-elle en fixant le corps inerte.  
  
Non, répondit-il, c'est Bill son frère. Dans mon rêve c'est bien lui. mais pourquoi ?  
  
Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réfléchir, Voldemort était près d'eux et brandissait sa baguette en l'air. Hermione se réfugia derrière Harry et il prit sa baguette pour lui faire face. Voldemort baissa la sienne, se rappelant sûrement la dernière fois qu'il avait fait face à Harry avec leurs deux baguettes magiques semblables à cause de leur plume de Phénix.  
  
Alors, dit-il de sa voix sombre, tu es prêt à mourir Potter ?  
  
Jamais, dit-il. Relâchez cet homme et cette femme, il pointait Hermione derrière lui. Ce ne sont pas eux que vous voulez.  
  
Oh, dit Voldemort, mais oui. D'abord, cet homme représente le pouvoir. Je vais me servir de lui pour dévaliser la banque des sorciers ( Bill était quelqu'un de haut placé dans la banque de Gringotts) et elle. elle représente ce que je veux dans mon sang.  
  
Harry se figea et serrait Hermione dans ses bras.  
  
Je ne vous laisserai pas faire, dit-il, il ne faut pas lui toucher un cheveux.  
  
Elle me permettra d'allier le peu de pouvoir qui me manque avec son bracelet et surtout avec ta carte.  
  
Harry se demandait bien ce qu'il voulait dire mais il était bien trop occupé à vouloir sauver Hermione pour réfléchir un peu. Voldemort s'avançait vers eux mais Harry reculait. Il prit la main d'Hermione et ils se dirigèrent vers Bill qui était toujours au centre des mangemorts. Ils se penchèrent et Harry remarqua qu'il respirait encore, il semblait confus et ses yeux étaient rouges. Il était déjà ensorcelé. Harry entendit un petit cri derrière lui et vit Hermione qui avait une grosse coupure au bras près de son bracelet. Heureusement elle l'avait encore.  
  
Laisse moi voir ça, dit Harry en bandant le bras d'Hermione dans un bout de sa robe qu'il avait arraché.  
  
Harry, dit-elle, cette carte. il y a un mystère à éclaircir. Le bracelet sert donc aussi.  
  
Il lui tendit la carte mais au même moment, Harry vit les Mangemorts s'allier derrière Voldemort et ils semblaient près à attaquer. Il ne vit pas du tout arriver le sort, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il était soumis à un sort d'endoloris et il sentait une énorme douleur dans tout son corps. Il tenait de parler à Hermione mais il ne pouvait rien faire.  
  
À présent donne-moi cette carte, dit Voldemort à Harry.  
  
Il tentait de résister au sort mais il en était incapable. Quand il réussissait à résister, Voldemort insistait et il allait un peu plus vite. Hermione tenait la carte dans sa main mais elle ne bougeait pas. Harry réussi à dire un mot.  
  
La carte, dit-il en regardant Hermione, regarde sur le côté.  
  
Potter, dit Voldemort, rapporte-la-moi.  
  
. Formule magique  
  
POTTER ! Dépêches toi, dit Voldemort en pointant sa baguette sur Hermione.  
  
. Aide des Maraudeurs.  
  
Hermione tentait de comprendre mais les paroles coupées d'Harry et son air menaçant ne l'aidait pas à analyser la situation. Elle regarda attentivement la carte et elle vit un mot écrit dans le bas de la carte : « Seule la pièce d'argent confectionnée par un de nous réussira à faire mourir l'ennemi » Elle regarda quelques instants son bracelet et compris que la clé devait partir de là.  
  
Impero  
  
Voldemort venait de prononcer cette formule vers Hermione mais le jet de lumière bleue qui s'était échappé de sa baguette frappa le bracelet d'Hermione et rebondit pour attendre un des mangemorts. Harry la regarda avec surprise mais la douleur qu'il éprouvait l'empêchait de sourire. Hermione regarda le bracelet de plus près, elle sentait une incroyable force monter en elle et entendait une voix qui résonnait.  
  
« Tue le, disait-elle, regarde à l'intérieur tu trouveras la serrure ».  
  
Hermione entendait Lily Potter lui parler, elle en était sure. En regardant à l'intérieur du bracelet elle vit des lettres apparaître. Elle déchiffra un sort et elle sortit sa baguette magique. En scrutant la carte, elle vit l'autre mot de la formule et une baguette noire se dessina en plein milieu. Elle devait prendre la baguette d'Harry pour pouvoir réussir. Elle courra vers Harry qui était encore sous l'emprise de Voldemort et il faisait tous les gestes possibles pour la garder loin de lui. Son regard tendre envahissait son regard et elle s'accrochait à la lueur verte en lui souriant. Il sentit une force monter en lui et donna sa baguette en criant de douleur. Les mots Maradus Amorus étaient à présent très visibles sur le bracelet et elle regarda le nom de Lily s'effacer tranquillement pour laisser la place à un autre nom : Hermione. Elle pointa sa baguette vers Voldemort et le regarda en plissant des yeux. Elle lança la carte et avança son bracelet vers elle, elle pointa sa baguette dessus et dit :  
  
MARADUS AMORUS  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOON, criait Voldemort en courant vers les mangemorts.  
  
Le sort frappa le bracelet et se refléta dans la carte, à ce moment, quatre animaux sortirent : un rat, un chien, un loup et un cerf. Ils s'attaquèrent à Voldemort et Harry regardait Hermione.  
  
Il te reste une chose à faire, dit-il.  
  
Je sais, lancer ce sort impardonnable avec ma baguette.  
  
Il est possible qu'on meurt avec lui tu le sais ?  
  
Oui, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Je t'aime.  
  
Elle l'embrassa et pointa sa propre baguette en direction de Voldemort en criant un Avada Kedavra. Voldemort s'effondra et Hermione entendit un long cri douloureux qui perça ses oreilles. Elle regarda vers le sol et tomba en fermant les yeux.  
  
-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-  
  
Harry était assis près du lit d'Hermione, nous étions le dimanche, un peu plus d'une semaine après qu'ils eurent vaincu Voldemort. Dumbledore était venu les trouver dans la forêt qui était redevenue normale et Harry avait emmené Hermione à l'infirmerie, elle semblait avoir tombé dans un état de coma profond. À l'école, on ne parlait que d'eux, de comment ils avaient vaincu le mal à jamais et les Weasleys en était reconnaissant : leur fils Bill avait rejoint Gringotts, il n'était plus atteint par le sort et il semblait en parfait état. Harry lui avait promis qu'il allait aller travailler à la banque l'an prochain. Quand il avait terminé ses cours, il rejoignait Hermione et ne la quittait que pour aller dormir. Dumbledore passait souvent lui aussi et avait expliqué à Harry pourquoi c'était elle qui devait le tuer.  
  
Tu aurais pu mal tourner Harry, dit-il, si tu avais fait le sort toi-même tu aurais pu risquer d'être le prochain seigneur des ténèbres. Heureusement Hermione a écouté Lily qui était profondément dans son c?ur pour te faire changer d'avis et ces deux femmes sont celles que tu dois remercier pour être en vie sainement aujourd'hui.  
  
Ce matin-là, le professeur McGonagall était venu voir Harry car Hermione s'était réveillée et elle tenait à le voir. Il courait en souriant pour aller revoir son amour mais il resta figé en voyant qui était près d'elle : Cho Chang.  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, demanda Harry.  
  
J'aurais du t'écouter, dit-elle, je t'aime plus que tout au monde.  
  
Elle lui sauta au cou mais il la repoussa vivement.  
  
J'ai toujours été ce que tu as toujours voulu et tu me repousses, dit-elle.  
  
Désolé, dit Harry en s'asseyant près d'Hermione qui dormait. Ce n'était pas toi que je voulais, mais je cherchais celle qui présentement est dans mon c?ur.  
  
Elle n'est rien, dit Cho en regardant Hermione, tu va laisser cette pauvre Moldue t'avoir alors que moi je suis une vraie sorcière ?  
  
Elle aussi, dit Harry en fusillant Cho du regard, et n'oublie pas que j'ai du sang moldu aussi.  
  
Elle le regarda comme si elle voulait le frapper et partit vers la sortie en ruminant. Hermione se pendit à son cou et elle lui caressait la poitrine.  
  
Je t'aime, dit-elle en le retournant vers elle.  
  
Moi aussi, dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement. Merci  
  
Elle ne répondit pas, elle lui souriait et elle sortit du lit. Elle demanda à Harry de l'attendre de l'autre côté de la porte et elle apparut avec une jolie blouse blanche et une jupe noire. Ses cheveux étaient lisses et ses yeux savamment maquillés regardaient Harry en lui faisant un message sous- entendu. Il la prit dans ses bras et la porta avec lui dans le dortoir des filles en prenant soin de barrer la porte et en prenant même la peine de faire un sortilège pour empêcher quiconque de passer.  
  
Elle s'était assise sur son lit et elle le dévorait des yeux. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement puis la pris dans ses bras en l'embrassant dans le cou. Elle respirait très fort près de ses oreilles et elle lui enleva son chandail. Il déboutonnait sa chemise et elle souriait en l'embrassant sur les oreilles. Ils se déshabillèrent ainsi en prenant tout leur temps et en se mangeant des yeux, en savourant chacune des parties de leur corps collés l'un contre l'autre, nus.  
  
Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, Harry tenait Hermione dans ses bras, encore endormi. Il lui remit sa couverture sur ses épaules, elle devait avoir froid sans vêtements alors que lui il avait très chaud. Il regarda son visage, il était l'homme le plus chanceux du monde à ses côtés. Elle souriait dans son sommeil et ses cheveux légèrement ondulés descendaient sur sa poitrine en cachant une partie de ses seins. Il la réveilla doucement et lui caressa les joues avant de l'embrasser longuement.  
  
Je t'aime Hermione, à la vie à la mort.  
  
Harry, dit-elle, j'ai hâte de quitter Poudlard pour vivre à tes côtés.  
  
Il l'enlaça tendrement et souriait dans ses bras. Ils entendirent des bruits dans la douche à côté et virent Ron et Kelly sortir entourés de la même serviette. Ron regardait Harry en rougissant alors qu'Hermione pouffait de rire sous les couvertures.  
  
Il est vite en affaire celui-là, dit Harry en riant.  
  
Hermione se laissa retomber sur son épaule et ferma les yeux en espérant que ce moment reste gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire. 


End file.
